Under the Green Hood
by BlackBlade567
Summary: What if Izuku never became a hero. What if he had given up on his dreams and decide to pursue another career. One that is on the other side of the law. Former Hitman!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY BOYS AND GIRLS! Beware of terrible grammar because my writing sucks and I still don't have a beta! On with the story**

It was a peaceful night in Tokyo, Japan. People were bustling around in malls, heroes were getting bored from no crimes and were planning for calling it a night, children were buggin parents to buying the new All Might action figure.

Meanwhile in a casino, far away from any hero agencies. A young man wearing a suit was having a fun time with his girlfriends. This man was the brother of the leader of a growing criminal faction and second in command. Thought small, they were powerful and their grunts have powerful quirks with access to quirk enhancing drugs.

The man also had a lot of enemies and destroyed lots of lives . So it wasn't a surprise when a man whose family was murdered by him placed a 500,000 Yen hit on his head.

 _'Make him suffer before he dies.'_

Those were the words said to the assassin when he accepted the hit. These were his favourite gigs. Simple and easy to carry out. Although the target had a dozen bodyguards, each had powerful quirks, the assassin had countermeasures for them.

The first one had a quirk that makes spikes come out his body. Common but deadly. However he won't have a chance to activate it because the whiskey he was drinking had been poisoned.

While people pass the dead man, assuming he was another man who couldn't handle his liquor, the bartender serving him ask for a break and went to the bathroom. When he entered he quickly changed to another suit and took of the wig and glasses. The real bartender was locked in the bathroom stall unconscious.

The dead mans comrades were asking about the situation through a comm. the assassin had heard enough of the dead mans voice to mimic it so he replied with an 'All clear'.

He exit the washroom and scanned for his target, he saw him flirting with women and two bodyguards scanning the perimeter. Too easy.

The assassin walk to them and quickly shot both bodyguards with a Colt Diamondback . He had bought it in America and it quickly became one of his favourites.

 _'The Americans make good guns.'_ he mused to himself. Nothing against the Italians and Austrians but the guns in America are good.

He then pointed the revolver at his target.

"Wait! Please! I have money!"

Pathetic, men like these act powerful but once they face something out of their league, the hunters become the hunted.

"So do I." The assassin then shot a incoming bodyguard in the face.

"How much is the hit? I'll pay you double."

 _Ok that was slightly tempting._

"Nah. I'll just kill ya. After torture you. That was part of the agreement."

Pointing the gun to his side, he shot a security guard in the leg without looking.

He doesn't kill innocents. Hope that guy doesn't have haemophilia.

Quickly he grabs the target by the collar and pulled him in front of him, forming a human shield.

He escorted the target to his car while he was still begging for his life. The target was stuffed in the trunk of a crappy car he bought for a couple thousand Yen.

 **Later**

The assassin checked the window outside. He laugh at the police and heroes attempt to locate him. They assume he taken the target to a far away location. But in reality it was only opposite to the building.

"Please! Don't do anything I'm begging you! God please!"

"He has better stuff to do then listening to sack of shits like you." The assassin checked his drill and gave it a whirl.

"You don't know me do you?" The assassin inquired "Because if you do, you know I don't let targets live unless the contractors says so."

"I know who you are, Izuku Midoriya. I know you don't but please! Just this once!"

Izuku then put on his headphones and started playing some 80s Music. It's gonna be a long night.

 **Well that's it for today's chapter! Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku woke in the apartment room. He shakes and tried to calm himself. He had the dream again. That damned dream.

He saw how Kacchan had tormented him, how he was told by his hero, All Might, that he could not become a hero...He saw how his mother had died.

It was a murder , she died while waking home from work, a villain mugged her and the hero nearby tried to help. But the heroes quirk caused the death of his mother.

That day he was broken. His mother ,one of the things that kept him going, had died.

After that his father, instead of taking him in. THREW HIM AWAY! Some father! He felt angry at him. The police decide to put him in an orphanage.

It was terrible. People in school were terrible but at the orphanage. It was worse. Some of the people were alright. But there were bullies, people angry at everything since they were either left by their parents or they died.

As days passsed, he grew colder and more distant.

He tried to commit suicide three days later. He could not take it. His mother died. His father threw him away. The bullies tormented him. And the therapist were useless.

But in his grief he didn't notice that the building was not tall enough to kill him. Instead he broke his bones and had a head injury.

The doctors warned there will be change in behaviour, he will grow more hostile and something else he could not remember. But he did know that he grew more psychopathic everyday since then.

One day, after he return to the orphanage from watching a kung fu movie, he and his mother used to watch those when he was young, the bullies attacked him once more.

But this time it was different. When one of them tried to punch him, he blocked.

And hit back.

As the bullies tried to swarm him, he fought them all with skills he didn't knew he had.

How did he learned those? What the hell hapened?

He soon found out he had an ability called Photographic Reflexes. It's was not a quirk, sadly, it was a like photographic memory but a whole lot scarier.

He had the same abilities of photographic memory but a bonus is that he can be able to replicate the movement of people just by looking at them. When he found out he didn't know how to react.

He could use it to be a hero, but he had lost that dream long ago. And he decided that he doesn't want to save lives anymore, he lost the dream when a hero caused the death of his mother.

He decided to leave the orphanage, he stole for a living. But as psychopathic he was, he only stole from the rich.

His first kill was in self defence. A man tried to mug him but he had watch hundreds of fighting tutorials and such, easily disarming the man. He then used the gun to shoot the man when he tried to use his quirk.

But he didn't felt anything, in fact he felt a sense of peace. And then it was gone. He wanted more of that and when he decided to become a hired killer, it was the best choice he made in his entire life.

Now he was 15 years old, a year passed since his mother died, he is now one of the most deadliest assassins. Able to counter quirks and fight even the most dangerous of villains and heroes on hand to hand combat.

However he has a set of rules he will never break. A code. Never kill innocents or heroes. As much as he hate heroes, he knew there were still good ones out there. Like All Might and such. Yes he still loved All Might, he understood why he told him that he could not be a hero and respected him for continuing to be a hero despite his injuries.

But thinking about his past made him feel empty. He needed to go out.

 **Later**

He was now in his favourite cafe eating breakfast. He wore his favourite clothes. A white dress shirt with a green vest. In the sleeve of his shirt was a his favourite knife, he had stole it when he first escape the orphanage. He had used it multiple times and it never failed him.

It was also easy to carry around and conceal.

He drank his coffee mixed with a bit of whiskey, he got it when he assassinate one of his targets. _Well he didn't have a stomach anymore, so..._

He then felt slightly at peace. Coffee with whiskey was one of the things that put him at peace.

 _Oh Scotty doesn't know Oh_

 _So don't tell Scotty_

 _Scotty doesn't know_

 _Scotty doesn't know_

That was his ringtone. Stupid and annoying, he knows. He put it like that because if he wants it to be over so he has to answer it.

 _Huh,_ _unknown number?_

" Yello?"

 _"Hello Izuku Midoriya."_

He tensed.

Only a handful of people have this number. And he doesn't know a voice that sounds like Darth Vader.

"Hello! Jim's whore house. How may I direct our call?"

 _What? This is an rare chance, he should have some fun right?_

 _"I am going to ignore that Izuku Midoriya."_

"Whatever. Who is this?"

 _"I am merely a man interested in your very particular set of skills."_

"Taken."

 _I can't help it._

 _"... I have a job for you."_

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Something wrong with my signal. Hello? Hello? Bzzt. Crackle. Hello?" He said while pulling the phone away from him and shaking it.

 _"1 million Yen"_

That stopped him. He quickly adopt a serious tone and said "What's the job?"

 _"I want your help to break into U.A."_

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the terrible backstory. But you get the idea. Izuku lost mom, dad disown him, grew cold in orphanage. Grew Deadpool crazy when he tried to kill himself and survived. Got Photographic Reflexes and became a hired killer instead of a hero because he found something like peace when he kills a bad guy. HE ONLY KILLS BAD GUYS IN THIS FIC! CORRUPTED OFFICIALS TO CRIMINAL MASTERMINDS. No heroes or innocents. He's like a good assassin._**


	3. Chapter 3

Midoriya was holding his phone, still shocked at the request.

"Break in to U.A? Uhh you mean U.A? Hero School U.A? Best Hero School in Japan U.A? Most heavily defended school in Japan U.A? Defences that make Fort Knox look like a pillow fo-"

The guy on the phone cut him off _"Yes. That U.A."_

 _Ok press pause for a minute. This guy wants me to break into U.A? Me. I know I'm good but ,holy shit, I am not that good._

 _"Do not worry. You will join my allies in their attack and act as one of the commanders for my League of Villains."_

"League of Villains? Do we wear matching bowling outfits?"

 _"If you accept, go to this location tomorrow at 9 PM."_

 _Huh, he hang up. No goodbyes. That's rude._

Then there was a message sent to him and he saw the location. Not far away from his apartment. Did they know where he lives? He will need to move again.

 _Alright time for a good old fashion 'Bad Angel, Good Angel' what says you angel?_ He looks to his right shoulder to see a chibi angel him. _"Don't do it! You need to stop them! They'll kill the students there! Kids! You don't kill kids or cause their death remember!"_

 _Alright, thank you good side. Bad side? What ya got?_

 ** _"You should join them! Screw those 'lil pieces of shits! They are studying to be like the hero that killed your mom! Remember that!"_**

 _"Don't listen to him! Listen to me!"_

 **" _Don't listen to him! He's leading you to the path of righteousness! I'm leading you to the one that rocks!"_**

 _Cool down bad side. Murdering kids don't rock._

 _Okay the jury has reached its decision. Good side wins. Need to stop these guys. How?_

 _"Maybe you should pretend to join them and sabotage their plans?"_

 _ **"Or you can murder everyone of them!"**_

 _Okay I definitely can't murder all of them. The caller might be working for someone else or isn't participating in the fight. He'll find out and my I'll be screwed._

 _ **"You never listen to me!"**_

 _"Cause you're stupid! Your the fighting and angry side. I'm the smart and rational side!"_

"Sir you have been sitting here for the past 4 hours, I must ask you to leave."

 _Huh?_

Izuku looked at his watch and saw 4 hours have passed. Crap, talking to myself passes lots of time.

I'll need some ammo.

 **Later**

Izuku went inside a wine shop. He told the man at the counter he would be using 'Tasting Room 7' which is code for Armoury.

This wine shop is actually a front for a gun shop for criminals. It's also his favourite gun shop. The old man gives him a free toffee for every purchase. Nice guy. British too.

"Ahh, Mister Midoriya. My favourite customer. What's the occasion?"

Izuku looked around and saw improvements to the 'Tasting Room'

"You renovated this place?"

"Yes I did." The old man knock on the wall "5 inches thick wall of stainless steel. Also layered with pykrete. Fun fact about pykrete, it's made of wood and ice but it is bulletproof. In WW2 they wanted to make an pykrete aircraft carrier."

Izuku whistled "Nice. Anyways I came for some ammunition. I'll need usual ones."

The old man nodded "Very well, but I must show you this new one that just came in."

He reached underneath the table and retrieved a box

"Inside this contains one of the Seven Deadly Sins, ready to be unleashed upon your enemies."

 _Now I'm interested_

Izuku leaned forward.

"Which one?"

The old man smirked and said

"Wrath." The box unlocked and inside was a couple of shotgun shells

Izuku chuckles "I see what you did there."

The old man picked up one "These were imported from America, it's called Dragon's Breath. It fires a streak of fire with a range of 100ft. It burns at 3000 degrees. Enough to make even those with the strongest hardening quirks 'uncomfortable'."

Izuku's eyes gleamed "I'll take 10 of those."

"But you don't know how much they cost?"

"10. Of. Those."

"Very well."

He clicked a calculator

"So 5 magazines for your AR-15 and M16A2, 6 for your Glock 17, 20 12-gauge for your Mossberg 590A1 and 2 clips for your M24 SWS? As well as 10 Dragon's Breath?"

"Yep."

"That'll be 80,000 Yen."

 _Ok that's still in my budget, just slightly expensive._

"Shall I have everything dropped at the 'mail box' ?"

"Why not. Seeya later Old Man."

Izuku walked away but the old man fake coughed.

"Are you forgetting something." He flick an unwrapped toffee at Izuku which he catch with his mouth.

"Mmph. Still got it Old Man."

"Have a good day Mr Midoriya. Happy hunting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just wanted to thank you for loving my fic and for the kind reviews! Here's another chapter.**

Izuku was loading his clips in his guns, if he was going to meet a bunch of people about to pay him 1 million Yen to infiltrate U.A with them, he was going to do it heavily armed.

He then put on his suit. A dark green bodysuit with white shoulder pads and black streaks on the side. A red utility belt is attached to him and he put on a metal face mask. The mask functions as a gas mask and also an oxygen mask in case he had to go underwater. He also had a pair of goggles that allow him to see in thermal and night vision.

He walk down the streets with his weapons and suits and when a citizen asked what he was wearing and he responded

"Cosplay Party."

He was now in the address, he looked around. Nobody here, he flip the safety off his AR-15 and check the surrounding.

"Hello? Did anyone here ordered a hitman to attack U.A?!"

Suddenly a black mist appeared in front of him. And a voice was carried through it which sounded like one of those creepy guys in horror games.

"Come in, although I would prefer if you didn't shout out our plans."

Izuku decided to test what was the most and threw a rock through it.

 _Warp gate? Rare quirk._

Izuku steps through and when he walk through the gate he found himself in a bar.

"Welcome to the Leagu of Villains, Izuku Midoriya."

There was another voice, one filled of arrogance and pride. Izuku doesn't like the person already.

"Your not my father."

Everyone in the room looked confuse.

"Star Wars reference. The guy who called me sounded like Vader. Get it? Come on it's funny."

But nobody laughed

"I would kill you for disrespecting Sensei if your weren't valuable." Came the arrogant voice that belong to a man in his early 20s, probably a few years older than him. _Wait a minute. Is that a hand on his face?_

Sure enough it was a pale hand on the guys face. "Woah, do you have a hand fetish or something? What's it called? Quirofillia?"

He could feel the hand man glaring at him.Izuku put his hand on his own face. _How does he see through that?_

 **"This is not the time for petty fights Izuku Midoriya."**

Izuku turned to see a TV with the words 'AUDIO ONLY' displayed on the screen

"Hey, you're the guy that called me. Not gonna make an appearance?"

 **"No I am not, Izuku Midoriya."**

"Well let me just say I accept the job offer. But on one condition."

 **"Name it."**

"I get paid 3 million Yen. Not 1 million. 3"

The hand man was now angry "MASTER! Do not pay this child a dime! Let me kill him and we'll find another one."

 **"Hold on Tomura."** So hand man's name is Tomura. **"He is a valuable asset. And it is reasonable to pay him more."**

 _Thanks Vader._

"So what the real mission, we aren't just gonna go in and let them arrest us, right? What's the bigger picture? You wanna kill All Might or something?"

 **"That is correct Midoriya. We are going to kill The Symbol Of Peace."**

 _Which ways the exit again?_

 **For those wondering, Izuku's suit is his Beta suit without the rabbit ears/All Might hair things. Instead he wears a hood.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up people, BlackBlade567 here with another chapter for Under the Green Hood. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Not gonna spoil it but... *whisper* Class 1-A vs Izuku**

Izuku was wondering how they were gonna kill All Might, an hour ago he accepted to join the League of Villains. They were gonna attack in a few days. Meanwhile he was in a lab.

Obviously not owned by him, no. He broke into it. This lab contains a prototype sedative powerful enough to take down giant people instantly.

He knew that the League isn't made of powerful people. Only the mist guy and hand man were powerful. And the hand man revealed that he would use 'a legendary in order to beat the legendary.'

A Pokemon reference. Guy must play some video games. If only he wasn't insane, they could be good friends. Well actually both of them are insane but Izuku less that the hand man.

Anyway back on topic. He assume the 'Legendary' must be a powerful individual. So he decide to use the powerful sedative to incapacitate the 'legendary'.

"Please! I have a family."

Oh yeah, this was Steve. Izuku doesn't really know his name so Steve. Steve's a scientist here and was about to help him open the vault.

"And you'll see them again if you open this up."

Steve reluctantly open the vault, grumbling 'not my shit anyways.'

Izuku took it and gave Steve a 1000 Yen.

"For your trouble. Thanks Steve."

"My name's Kaito!"

 **Next day**

"So this was the 'Legendary' huh? A giant bird man?"

Izuku wasn't really impressed.

Tomura on the other hand was acting like the proud owner of an exotic pet. Rambling about how strong Nomu is and how it will crush The Symbol of Peace and yada yada yada.

Izuku marches through the warp gate armed to the teeth with multiple guns on him. From pistols to a RPG. This was gonna be a long day.

As they march through he saw multiple villains following them, no doubt thinking they will kill some kids or teachers. Izuku on the other hand was thinking on how to save them without looking suspicious.

Suddenly one of the teachers jumped into the fray. Wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants. Kinda look like a ninja with a grey scarf and yellow goggles.

This was Eraserhead.

He had studied his fighting style through numerous CCTV footage and his P.R (Photographic Reflexes) memorised them.

He watch in awe as he fought numerous villains. Guy has balls of steel.

Izuku activated his comm "Kurogiri, im heading to the Zones to get the students. Mind sending me there?"

"Of course, hold on for a minute."

Izuku walk through another gate and saw he arrived in the Fire Zone. His thermal and night vision will be next to useless here.

He heard a fight happening and turned to saw a student with a tail fighting numerous villains.

Morons, don't swarm him or you won't have space to use your quirks.

Once the villains were defeated, the tail guy look at Izuku.

"You're a villain too, huh?"

Izuku shrugged and unholstered his AR-15.

"Nothing personal, just business."

The tail guy charged at him, moving in random patterns to confuse his aim. No doubt hoping to engage him in close quarter combat.

Izuku was a master marksman and could easily shoot him, but he isn't here to kill. He was here to prevent deaths. Because as evil as he is, he still had a code.

The tail guy swung his large tail at him, but Izuku already predicted that. His P.R only needed few seconds to kick in, so he dodge the attack and hit him with the butt of his AR-15.

The tail guy was obviously stunned. This guy wasn't like the other villains, he knew what he was doing , he thought.

The tail guy immediately retreated and hid himself.

Izuku shot at the area where he thought he was but suddenly he appeared behind him and tried to attack.

Only for it to fail as Izuku dodge it and hit him again, this time with his knuckle duster.Again, the tail guy retreated and his.

 _Guy is using hit and run tactics. Clever._

But it was no use as he had figure out where he will attack and without warning, swung his rifle like a bat and smack tail guy in the face, knocking him out.

 _One down, 18 to go._

"Hey Kurogiri, I'm done here. Send me to another."

A black gate appeared before him and he walk through. This was only one, he might have to fight multiple soon.

 **We're done here. So how was Ojiro vs Izuku? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku walk through the gate, finding himself in some sort of city with rain everywhere, some sort Downpour Zone.

He quickly turned on his thermal vision, no longer obscured by multiple heat signatures, and scanned for students and villains. He spotted two people running and chased after them.

He climbed a building with his grappling hook and used his M24 SWS to scope to assess the situation.

What he saw amazed him. A shadowy bird was decimating villains and it seemed to come from a raven looking kid with a black cloak. Edgy much?

A quirk that creates an entity to help fight? That was a rare and powerful quirk. He has to take notes on it later.

Ok, attack plan, take out the guy with red suit first, looks weak but don't underestimate him. Thentake care of shadow guy. Good plan, he quickly jumped off the building and drop kick the guy with red suit.

The raven boy was alarmed and the shadow bird came at him, quickly he shot the bird with a bullet. No effect.

Obviously. _Stupid me!_

The shadow bird smashed him to some buildings repeatedly.

"Okay okay! Time out please!"

But he was ignored.

 _Okay. This guy is obviously made of shadow, what to do?_

 _That's it!_

Izuku reach into his red utility belt and used the item.

"...Are you trying to beat Dark Shadow with a flashlight?"

 _Ok, this was a stupid plan. Of course it not enough light._

"I made you flinch abit right?"

He got threw across the street.

"Owwy."

He saw his sawed off in front of him, he dropped it when he was being thrown around like a rag doll.

 _These were imported from America, it's called Dragon's Breath. It fires a streak of fire with a range of 100ft. It burns at 3000 degrees._

Thank you Old Man!

He quickly loaded a Dragon Breath shell and aimed at the incoming shadow.

 ** _*BWOOOSH* (terrible at sound effects, imagine a flamethrower sound mixed with a shotgun shot)_**

The shadow instantly retreated and became smaller, it returned to the raven boy whimpering.

 _Crap, now I feel bad._

The raven boy was shocked and didn't see a knuckle duster smash his face in time.

 _3 down._

 _Crap, my ribs hurt._

"Ow, crap. Kurogiri. Send me to another Zone. Done here. Ow."

"Alright. Warp gate coming."

 _Hope the next ones easier._

 **Meanwhile**

 **Yaoyorozu POV**

Yaoyorozu and her friend where fighting for their lives, the villains had attack out of nowhere and transported them to different zones in the USJ. They had defeated a whole group thanks to Kaminari's quirk. Although his brain was short circuited, he'll live.

Suddenly, the same black gate appeared, Momo and Jirou prepares to fight another wave and was shocked to find a guy their age armed to the teeth.

He look at them both and said "Uhh, did I walk into a lady zone or something?" Pointing at the two girls

Denki was drooling and giving thumbs up, unaware and the the armed boy laughed at him "Pffft. Jesus, what the hell is that guy doing?"

 _What is wrong with this guy?_ Momo though

The boy regain his composure and said "Look I just want you to know I don't really like fighting girls. Not sexist. So drop the sword and staff, I'll let you off easy if you do."

Jirou responded by using her quirk and blasting a sonic wave at the boy.

Only for him to be unaffected.

"Sorry, I made precautions in case one of you guys had a sound based quirk. It ain't gonna work on me."

"We can take him. He's just one guy." Momo said to Jirou

"One guy armed to the freaking teeth."

They both charged at him swinging the weapons but the boy pulled a tactical baton and block the attacks.

They both try to overwhelm him but it appeared that he knew what they were going to do and when they were going to do it. He was constantly blocking, dodging and redirecting their attacks.

"How the heck is this guy so good? Does he have a premonition quirk?"

"No quirk sweetheart, 100% quirkless. All this you see," he waved at himself "is all skill. Fun fact I learned all this last year."

 _He must be lying,_ she couldn't believe a quirkless person their age learned those skills in a year.

They both attack him again, but this time he fought back. He knocked out Jirou and threw something at her.

Suddenly she felt immense pain, she tried to use her quirk to make something to free her, but the pain caused her not to think clearly.

 **Izuku POV**

Well that was easier than the rest. The chick with the red spandex put up a fight but was still easy to beat thanks to his P.R.

He saw a villain with a skull mask approach. "Great fight kid! You'll be a great villain in the future."

He saw this man before. This was a veteran villain with a warrant for arrest for the murder of 10 people.

He was approaching the girls with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The skull mask guy look back and said "Gonna have some fun for a bit."

 _Uh oh. Someone call 911._

'Sigh' he hates rapist. They are number 3 in his hate list. Next to mimes and that blonde SOB.

"Dude! She's 15! What the heck?"

"Oh relax, nobody would know."

 _Motherfucker_

Izuku pulled his Colt Diamondback and shot the guy in the...the bottom part.

He look at him is shock while grasping the underside. "You...you shot my..."

"Yeah I did. Don't worry, you'll bleed out in 15 seconds. Don't bother saving a seat for me, I won't be there for a while."

'Duuuuuuuuuhhhhhh'

The blonde was still walking around with thumbs up and drooling. That shits hilarious. He chuckled and called Kurogiri

"Next please. Oh by the way, one of the villains attacked me so I had to kill him."

"No matter, these men are disposable."

 _Thank god for that._

He walk through the gate, unaware that Yaoyorozu was still conscious. Wondering why had the vanilla in saved her and Jirou.

 **Collapse Zone**

Izuku landed in the middle of a collapsed city. Good terrain for a gunfight. His kind of playing field. He could hear a couple explosions and look behind a building.

 _No!_

 _It can't be!_

 _Can it?_

 _It is!_

In front of him was the Blonde SOB. Katsuki Bakugo! Also known as Kacchan.

He made it to UA. Sonovabitch made it.

Anger boiled inside him.

 _He made it! He tormented me and HE MADE IT!!! BASTARD!!!!_

Years of anger towards Kacchan started to come out. His evil side was chanting

 ** _"KILL HIM!"_**

 ** _"MAKE HIM PAY!"_**

 ** _"KILL"_**

Yes he would. He has to make him pay. He _NEEDS to!_

 **"KACCHAN!!!"**

And so a fated battle between rivals commence.

 **Alright I finished the chapter. What you think? Yeah I'm not great at writing fight banter or fight scenes. So I apologise f this chapter isn't as good as the others. Next one has Izuku Vs Bakugo!**

 **Take seats, have a drink and lay some wagers on who will win while these 2 kill the fuck out of each other.**


	7. Chaoter 7

**Hey guys welcome to the new chapter. Currently Izuku is letting his bad side take control and ignoring the good side. Now he wants revenge on Katzuki.**

 **Katsuki Bakugo POV**

 _Fucking villains are too easy._

In the Collapse Zone, Katsuki and Kirishima were battling against the villains with little difficulty. They only encounter two or three dangerous foes and were planning on joking the rest of the class in the Entrance.

Then he heard it, a voice full of anger and hatred shouting **"KACCHAN!"**

He hasn't heard that name in ages. Not since middle school.

He turned around and saw a guy his age armed with guns. His face was hidden by a hood, goggles and a metal mask. But he can feel the killer intent radiating from the green guy. It frightened him a bit but he recovered and retorted "Who the fuck are you fucker?"

"You don't recognise my voice? Oh, right. Forgot to turn this off." He click a button on his mask and his voice became clearer "How bout now Kacchan?"

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

The green guy sighed

"I'm hurt you don't recogise me. But after all..." he paused for dramatic flare "I am a shitty Deku not worth remembering right?"

 _No, it can't be._

"Deku?"

Kirishima was confused, did Katsuki knew the villain. He sounds like he hated him, he knew Katsuki was a jerk but this guy sounded like he wants to kill him, resurrect him and then kill him again and will enjoy that. He can't possible be that much of a jerk right? He's suppose to be a hero.

The villain responded "Ding ding! You win a prize." He pulled a Glock 17, "Bullets."

He fired a burst at Katsuki but Kirishima hardened and took them.

"Back away red. This is between me and Kacchan. I have nothing against you."

"What kind of man leaves his friends?" And with that Kirishima hardened again and charged.

 _Ok respect to that guy. Sorry bout this._ Thought Izuku.

He ducked underneath a left hook and pointed a shotgun...

And fired point blank.

Due to the hardening quirk, the bullets didn't penetrate his skin but the whiplash hurt him and he lost concentration allowing his quirk to be turn off.

Izuku used this chance to whack him over the head with the shotgun. Knocking him out.

He turned to Katsuki, still shocked at how Izuku was here and how he beat Kirishima.

 **Izuku POV**

"What? Not happy to see me? I'm not surprised, you didn't want anyone from our 'shitty old school' to come here with you right. Actually I don't go there anymore obviously but I bet your still pissed to see me right."

There was an explosion and Kacchan propelled himself towards Izuku at great speed and was preparing to kick Izuku's face.

"GO TO HELL!"

The kick was easily blocked. Too easily, it shocked Katsuki. He then used his right hand to punch him.

But Izuku saw that coming miles away and performed a judo flip.

 _How did he did that? He's not that good!_

Kacchan felt pain and winded when he landed. Meanwhile Izuku was enjoying himself, he never felt so good. The voice of his bad side was cheering him on _**"YES! KILL THAT SHIT! MAKE HIM PAY!"**_

And make him pay he will.

Kacchan got up and performed a backhand, which was propelled by explosion to do extra damage but missed and Izuku retaliated with kick to the face.

"What's wring Kacchan? Aren't you a perfectionist? You getting tired? Aren't you ashamed to get your ass kicked by a worthless Deku?" Izuku mocked him.

Kacchan got up and did a high kick aiming for his head. But Izuku did a split and punch him between the legs in his vulnerable spot.

 _Thank you Johnny Cage!_

Still stunned from the blow, Kacchan couldn't defend when Izuku grab him and threw him to a nearby wall.

 _2 broken ribs_

Kacchan got up and ignore the pain, focused on trying to beat Izuku.

But thanks to his P.R, Kacchan never hit Izuku, he countered each and every blow with skill and countered with every move he learned from heroes, Eraserhead, Death Arm, Kumai Woods and All Might. Kacchan tried an aria attack but that also failed.

 ** _"KILL HIM!"_**

"This was for everything you did to me! No more!"

He pinned him down and punch him repeatedly!

"No more!"

 ** _"More!"_**

"No more!"

 ** _"More!"_**

Kacchan was blacking out now.

"No, you don't black out now!"

Izuku reach and grabbed his face.

"Look at me. Look at me as you black out. Look at the man who beat you. The useless Deku, who beat you."

 _"Enough! He's already beaten."_

 _ **"NO! HE HAS TO SUFFER! REMEMBER WHAT HE'S DONE!"**_

 _"You're better than this! Don't!"_

Izuku stares at his unconscious foe, the man who tormented him for years, he has finally gotten revenge.

He saw people in movies after getting revenge. They say that they felt empty.

 _I don't feel empty... No, I feel... Alive. More than I ever felt before. This was the greatest feeling he felt._

 ** _"You need to kill him! Make him pay."_**

 _No, he's done._

Then he remembered! He still need to stop them from killing students, he needed to go now!

Then he called Kurogiri "Kurogiri, the students are done."

"Dead?"

"Yes," He lies "Dead, most are."

A warp gate open in front of him

"Come back to the centre. We need everyone here."

He walks through and saw a gruesome sight, Nomu pinned down Eraserhead and broke his arm.

"Is he alive?"

Tomura replied "Unfortunately yes."

Then Kurogiri appeared "I apologise but a student has escaped, no doubt to raise the alarm. We must go."

 _Thank every god and deity in heaven._

Tomura started scratching his neck.

 _Gross_

"Kurogiri, if you weren't our way out...I would kill you right now. Let's leave now!"

Then he twisted his neck to the side and he dense a killer intent "But first..."

Then he moved with incredible speed "Let's leave a few dead kids." In front of him were a frog girl, a guy with purple ball hair and a girl with a space themed suit.

He reach out to them with his hand.

 *** _Bang!*_**

A shot rang and Tomura dodge a bullet out of instinct. It had only grazed him.

He look back and saw Midoriya pointing a Glock at him.

"No killing kids Tomura! Leave them alone or the next won't miss!"

He growled "Traitor."

Suddenly there was an explosion and all attention turned to the entrance, the door flew off and landed somewhere in the facility. A man stepped through, it was

"All Might! He's here!"

It's been a year since he met him and the sight still took away his breath.

 **"Have no fear students."**

He glared at the villains

 **"I AM HERE."**

Tomura growled again "Looks like we get a continuation."

 **And that's it for this chapter! Izuku beats Kacchan and stopped Tomura from killing Ochako, Tsuyu and unfortunately Mineta. The reason I put Ochako was because it'll play an important part to their relationship in the future. Plus Tsuyu and Mineta needed a way out of Flood Zone so yeah.**

 **Leave a review and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_It's All Might. But...he's not smiling._

All Might stood on the entrance steps not smiling, but glaring at them. He felt a tinge of fear.

 _Don't worry he won't hit you. You save students._

 _ **"By beating them up and leaving one with severe brain trauma."**_

 _"I don't like agreeing with the other guy but he's right. In All Mights minds, you're a villain."_

 _Don't be pessimistic guys he'll-_

Izuku felt a tremendous blow to his head which knock him down.

 _Owww that hurt. I think I got a concussion._

 ** _"Wabbu bubba ugh lol pwned"_**

 _Hey what's going on?_

 _"The concussion put the other guy out of service. He contains all your fighting ability, so you won't be able to handle a gun for a while."_

 _Mother fudger! Why the fudge can't I swear?!_

 _"He also contains all you negative emotions. Sorry."_

 _Well that's fudging great._

Meanwhile All Might has engaged in a fight with Nomu. His attacks not making it flinch a bit.

 _Poop, this guy has shock absorption._

 _"Where's the sedative?!"_

 _I don't know!_

Izuku search himself trying to find it. Apparently the bad side also contain his ability to find shit in his utility belt.

 _Found it, now I need to-_

Izuku moves back in instinct and dodge a hand.

"We're not done yet."

 _Poop._ He forgot he betrayed them.

"Uh...The number you have dialled is not available, please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

Izuku dodges another hand

"Come on, let assassins with morals be assassins with morals."

He dove underneath Tomura's arm and ran to Nomu. But a warp gate appeared in front of him so he swerve to the right.

"Come on Kurogiri! I thought we were friends."

"I've only met you for a total of 5 hours. And I hated every second."

 _Ouch, that hurts._

Izuku saw All Might was trapped. A warp gate opened up where he intended to smash Nomu to the ground and now Nomu was gripping his injured spot.

Izuku leapt at him, sedative in hand. Only for ice to surround him and Nomu!

 _Oh man! Fudge!_

"Listen to me! I know you think I'm a bad guy, which I am. But I don't want the Symbol of Peace to die so let me go, I can save him!"

However they ice guy ignored him.

He saw All Might broke free and Nomu too. Which sacrificed part of him but those part instantly regenerated.

 _If only he can use his fucking gun!_

 _Wait a minute. I said fuck! Bad side! You're back!_

 _ **"BET YOU FUCKING MISS ME DICKHEAD!"**_

Izuku loaded the sedative in his customised dart gun. Only one shot!

Of course the God wanted to fuck things up because Nomu moved outside of his sight!

 _Fuck! Ok calm down. You can shoot him blind. Remember what that blind guy did in the movie. Focus your other senses._

Izuku extended his hearing and he heard the fight behind him.

 _Just like that devil superhero guy in that old comic!_

Izuku moves the gun to point behind him.

He shoots.

 **All Might POV**

The Nomu was extremely though, he had taken lots of damage, his time is up and he had taken another hit meant for Young Todoroki and Young Uraraka.

He braved himself when the Nomu charge.

But the unexpected happened.

Nomu started to slow.

He started to walk instead of run. Then he fell, trying to crawl to his target.

What happened?

 **Izuku POV**

 _Fuck yeah he hit it! Fuck you fate or god or whoever the fuck is up there! Fuck! You!_

 ** _"And now they are going to arrest you."_**

 _"Yeah he's right."_

 _Don't worry I have an escape plan._

He moved his fingers to his sawed off, still containing a Dragon Breath shell a fired it. It melt through the ice and left scorch marks on his costume but he'll live.

Meanwhile Tomura was livid! His pet was shot by the traitor and the shot caused Nomu to fall asleep!

"It's not fair! THEY CHEATED! IF ONLY THAT TARITOR WASNT HERE!"

"Tomura, calm down! Our henchmen are recovering and Nomu damages All Might! We still have a chance!"

Tomura nodded "Yes, we do."

All Might was panicking internally, he couldn't hold his form any longer. The villains were now charging at him.

 _'I need backup!'_

 _Suddenly two gunshots rang!_

One coming from Snipe's revolver and another from Izuku's M16A2.

Both hit Tomura in the shoulders. Snipe because he was aiming for it.

Izuku because his head was till messed up from the concussionand missed the head.

The teachers the fought the awake henchmen, defeating them easily and Tomura and Kurogiri retreated, with Tomura swearing vengeance.

But with those two having no time to recover Nomu. It's seems impossible.

 _Time to make my leave._

But of course he was still marked as a villain. So it wasn't a surprise when he was shot in the leg.

His suit protected him but it still hurt like hell.

He saw the U.A teachers rush at him, luckily he studied all of them so he knew their moves.

Present Mic screamed at him, so he shot the Pro Hero's speaker device making him unable to scream without affecting his allies.

A wave of Ectoplasm clones run at him so he blew them all up with his M16A2's grenade launcher.

Izuku started to limp away and use hit grappling gun to try to escape but it was shot out of his hand by Snipe.

Izuku turned and return fire, firing warning shots which forced Snipe to take cover. A wave of cement rushed at him so he reloaded his grenade launcher and shot at it.

Then a pink smoke surround him, it was Minight's Somnambulist Quirk. Luckily his mask prevented him from breathing it in.

But it covered up another wave of cement that trapped him.

 ** _"You're screwed."_**

 _Shut up_

 **And that's all for this chapter. Izuku stopped Nomu from beating up All Might even more. Fought the UA teachers and betrayed the L.O.V.**

 **Next chapter we'll see how the teachers and students deal with Izuku.**


	9. Recap

**Hey guys this is a short little recap that'll hopefully help plug in some plot holes and confusion**

"So you're wondering what I did right? You're gonna done something like vandalism or drug dealing or some other small stuff. Nope I got arrested for the assassination of 50 people and breaking into UA as well as beating up some of their students."

"You're wondering how a guy like me killed 50 people and beat up UA students. Especially since I'm quirkless. But hear me out, when I was 14, I jumped of a roof a broke a few bones and had a head injury. That resulted in these two voices in my head."

 ** _"Fuck you!"_**

 _"Aw, he remembers."_

"Anyways I also got this sweet thing called Photographic Reflexes. I actually wanted to be a hero but I decided 'fuck that, killing people for money seems more fun.' Plus it helps me relax. But I made a code, no killing heroes or innocents. Only bad people. I mean killing bad people for money? It's nice."

"Anyways, business was good but the League called to hire me and I agreed because I gotta stop them from killing or injuring the students. You're wondering why I didn't call the cops, I mean what would I say?"

"Hello officer? I'm a hitman and my latest client wants me to break into the most heavily defended school in Japan."

"Nah they won't believe me. So I decided to minimise the damage and stop them from killing. So I beat them up then the villains will think they were dead or something, I mean all of them were pretty fucking stupid. 'Cept for some smart ones. It was a gamble but it played of!"

"I also stole sedative to stop bird brain. I copied what that red devil vigilante guy from an old comic, the one with super hearing. And I shot the bird guy and let me tell you the League was pissed. So much they left me. No big deal."

"Unfortunately the teachers still though I was a bad guy cause they didn't see me shoot the sedative dart. So I fought them but I was injured so I lost."

"So now I'm in police custody. Yippee."


	10. Chaoter 9

**New chapter guys. This will have Izuku in police custody and teachers and cops discussing what to do with him.**

* * *

 **U.A Teacher Office**

"The one called Shigiraki, his quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. We've been through the list of men in their 30s to 20s with no luck. Nothing turned up on the warp user, Kurogiri either. Neither are registered, and are both using aliases. Their quirks aren't recorded, making them part of the underworld." Naomasa said.

He was debriefing the U.A teachers about the situation. The villains they caught didn't give any valuable information besides that they were there to kill All Might. The kid they captured wasn't talking to them and the bird creature 'Nomu' appears to be mute.

Snipe was reasonably frustrated at the lack of information "So we know next to nothing...I reckon we gotta learn fast...Or the leader of those varmints, Shigiraki... hi wound'll heal and he'll be back again."

They went on to discuss the nature of the attack and the topic went to Shigiraki and his man-child behavior. Bragging about Nomu's quirk, throwing tantrums when things didn't go his way. He is definitely a man-child."

"A kid with too much power, you saying?!"

"Maybe he didn't receive General Quirk Counseling in elementary school?"

"So?! What does that matter?"

Naomasa decided to interupt things between Vlad King and Midnight before things get out of hand.

"The total number of villain that were captured were 72 with 1 dead. Most were backstreet thugs but few of them were dangerous. The kid with the green hoodie? He was seen taking out some of the students, including that explosion kid with little to no injuries and for some reason killed one of the grunts. He also has been really helpful, with his help we have evidence to arrest dozens of criminal organisation leaders. However don't have anything on him other than his name, Izuku Midoriya. He went missing about a year ago, no mom and dad disowned him."

"So what? He's probably just another grunt he hired, why mention him?" Vlad King questions

"His school records show that he is quirkless and his PE grade is terrible."

That got the teachers attention, a quirkless person beat their students? Sure there were some powerful quirkless people out there but one with terrible physical ability defeated the students? That was impossible.

Suddenly All Might flash backed to an event that happened a year ago.

 _"Even if I'm quirkless...Can I ever be a hero like you?"_

He felt bad about ruining that kids dream, but why was he thinking about that now?

 _Wait a minute._

All Might remembered picking up the kids notebook and signing it. On the cover was the name...

 _Izuku Midoriya_

 _It can't be._

"In a way, both of them has potential to grow. If only they had proper mentors to follow."

Nedzu noticed All Might's shuddering

"Is everything all right?"

"I...I think I know that kid."

Everyone in the room look at All Might.

"Well? Tell us how did you know him." Midnight inquired

As All Might explained how he met Izuku, the boy in question was sitting in a interrogation room and sneezed.

 _Huh, someone's thinking about me. How nice._

In front of him were two cops, they were playing the 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' act. It was more interesting in real life than fiction.

"You don't want to upset my partner here, he gets real bad if he does."

By 'interesting' he means more funny.

"Look pal. I've been waterboarded and had the shit beat out of me. This guy doesn't scare me."

The cops looked annoyed.

"Look pal! You've been arrested for carrying weapons without license, murder and attacking the U.A student."

"Really? I didn't know. I thought I've been arrested for stealing a pack of gummy bears." Izuku sarcastically replied.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way kid. Tell us where are your League buddies hiding!"

"Well if I wanted to tell you I would but unfortunately I do not know. And as I said for over a dozen times. They warped me to their location, I don't know anything except it was a bar. And I'm sure you already heard it from the 72 villains. Oh wait, make that 71. I almost forgot I killed that rapist fuck."

Suddenly a man in a suit walk through the door.

"That's enough officer, I'll take it from here."

The officers grunted and let the man in a trench coat take their place.

Once they exit, the man with the trench coat turned to Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi."

He sits down

"Listen, if you're gonna put me in jail, hurry the fuck up. It's boring sitting in this room."

"We're not putting you in jail."

Izuku paused

"I'm sorry but I must have misheard. No jail?"

"You have been really helpful with us. Because of the info you gave us we captured hundreds of criminal organisation leaders and arrested entire gangs. We can overlook a few crimes. Plus, we traced your bank transactions. You're a mercenary right?"

"No, I'm a candy vendor."

"Anyways we did some digging and found you donated billions of Yen to charity organisations around Japan and some overseas. You help saved hundred thousand lives. That and you stopped Nomu from further damaging and possible killing All Might. Why did you become a villain."

Izuku thought for a while.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It just seeems better than being a hero at that moment."

Naomasa nodded and took down some notes.

"Anyway, back to the jail topic. No prison time for the murder of 50 people?"

Naomasa smirked a bit

"Well, there is one thing you need to do."

 **Next day**

Uraraka was walking to her class. Few days ago, villains attacked them in the USJ, luckily All Might was there and saved them. But she couldn't stop thinking why did that Nomu guy collapse. All Might didn't damage him so what happened?

"Get the fuck out of my way."

Bakugo seems to be in a worse mood. Way worse but she didn't have time to think of any of that.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!"

Uraraka looked to see what caused Bakugo to flare up. What she saw suprised her.

Sitting in the middle of the class was a green haired boy.

"Hey Kacchan. Missed me?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Few days ago**

 _"There's a government program out there that rehabilitate villains. Make them into heroes. You'll have to study in U.A and graduate. As well as wear a security collar that'll give you shocks if you try to attack students."_

 _"Nope!"_ _Izuku bluntly said._

 _This guy wants him to go study at U.A? In the same school as Kacchan? Nope._

 _"Why not?" Naomasa asked_

 _"Because I'll be in Kacchan's class! He'll no! I ain't gonna study in the same class as him. And wear an electric collar? I'm not an animal. No thanks I rather go to jail."_

 _"The collar is for security."_

 _Izuku stood firm "Nope!"_

 _Naomasa sighed "Very well. You'll get a 20 year sentence. 10 for good behaviour."_

 _Izuku paused_

 _"How do I put on the collar?"_

 _At least he can mock Kacchan as much as he wants._

 **Flashback over**

And here he was. In the same class as Kacchan. Goodie.

The collar felt itchy but he'll get use to it. It only shocks him if he tampers with it, break rules and attack students.

It also can be turned on manually via remote by teachers.

"Stupid government program." Izuku mutters. Better than sitting in a high security jail cell for 20 years. This better be worth sitting behind Kacchan for 3 years.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!"

Speak of the devil.

Izuku turned to see Kacchan and that girl he saved in the USJ. The one with brown hair.

Izuku decided to poke at the beehive.

"Hey Kacchan. Missed me?"

Kacchan look d ready to murder him. Too bad he can't fight back because of the damned collar. But he can hurt his ego.

"What's the problem Kacchan? Not expecting a useless Deku like me to be here?"

The rest of the class started arriving, each one questioning Izuku's sudden appearance in their class.

"Who's he?"

"Is he a new guy?"

"What's with the collar?"

"Is he a new kid?"

"Must have a powerful quirk to get in this late."

Okay the whispers were getting annoying now.

Luckily the home room teacher stopped them.

"Everyone this is your new classmate, Izuku Midoriya. Say hi, then get into your seats."

"Hey you sound familiar. Have we met?" asked a girl with earphone jacks attached to her ears.

This was the moment he was waiting for. Dropping the bombshell. They are gonna be so pissed.

"Yeah, I kicked most of your asses here in USJ."

 _Now for the fallout. Crap I should have bought popcorn._

Everyone has different reactions.

They range from pure anger to straight up fear.

"WHY IS HE HERE?!"

"HE'S A VILLAIN!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"FUCKING SHIT FACED SON OF A BITCH!"

He could tell that the last one was from Kacchan.

Before he could blow Izuku's face off, a grey scarf wrapped around him. This made Izuku felt a bit weird.

Teachers in his old school normally ignore Kacchan trying to kill him. He can get used to this.

"WHY THE FUCKING SHIT IS HE HERE?!"

Izuku smirked "Government program bitch. Your tax dollars are funding my studies. Ain't that a bitch? Tell your parents I said thanks."

One of them, the drooly guy from before, looking more normal said "Sensei is this a good idea? What if he attacks us?"

"Chillax drooly. This thing on my neck is keeping me from fighting you guys. Even if I could fight you, it won't be a fair fight. I mean, you guys against me? Good luck trying to beat me."

Now most of the class were pissed at his arrogance. But the ones he beat where more calm. They had seen his skills in battle and they won't underestimate him.

"All right everyone get into your seats, homeroom's starting and we're wasting time."

Everyone obeyed but some still glared at Izuku. Kacchan was wishing they were in Combat Training as he could have a rematch.

Time passed quickly and Izuku turned out to be a genius, surprising some of his classmates. His time as a mercenary/hitman had him studying to defeated quirks. He also had to calculate his earnings to make sure the contractors were not cheating him, if th y did, he would snitch them to the police. Well he would do that anyways even if they didn't. He always does that to contractors via anonymous information.

It was now lunch, the food in the cafeteria was awesome. Damn, even the white rice is good.

He noticed three people coming over to his table. The round face girl, glasses guy and the red head with hardening quirk that he fought.

"Hey...Izuku right? Mind if we sit here?"

People were asking to sit with him? Back in middle school, no one did that.

"Why the hell not?"

They sat down and introduce themselves. Ochako Uraraka , Tenya Iida And Eijirou Kirishima.

Kirishima broke the ice first. "Hey remember me? You shot me in the guts and knocked me out. Back in USJ? Wanted to make sure we don't have anything against each other right?"

He remembered. This guy took bullets for someone like Kacchan. That's worth remembering.

"Yeah." Izuku replied "We're cool."

"Cool."

Then Iida popped in and said "The teachers have asked me to keep an eye on you. I trust you'll behave?" He said while chopping his hands.

"Sure."

Then Izuku pointed at Uraraka "So why are you here?"

"Well..." she stammers "You saves Tsuyu, Mineta and me so I wanted to say thanks. Why did you do that anyway?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow "why shouldn't I?"

"Well you're a..." Uraraka didn't know what word to use, afraid that 'villain' was offensive to use.

"A gun for hire. That doesn't mean I don't have morals. You're friends are okay? None of you had PTSD I hope? I really don't want another reason to go to hell, cause if they read out the list it'll take a hell of a long time. Pun intended."

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks. By the way, why did Katsuki called you Deku? Do you guys know each other?"

Izuku sighed "Yeah we do. Deku is the name he gave me when we were kids. It's suppose to mean someone who can't do anything. He used it since we were 4."

Izuku hates those 10 years. Kacchan spent all that time bullying him everyday.

Iida rubs his chin "A degrading nick name huh?"

Kirishima said "I'm sure he doesn't mean it that way."

"Well is don't think you're useless."

 _Wait what._

Did he heard her correctly?

"If it weren't for you I could have died. Also I think the Deku sounds like 'never give up' and it's cute."

 _Error. Izuku.exe has stopped functioning. Blue screen. Error._

"Th...thanks." Izuku stammered. What the hell is wrong with him? He's a hitman/mercenary! Why is he getting embarrassed talking to a girl? And she said his nickname is cute? What is going on?

 **Later**

It was now Heroics lesson. Few more till school ends. All Might's teaching right? Should be fun.

 **"I AM...HERE!"**

He's here!

 **"STRAIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"**

He wonders if All Might remembers him? Probably not.

 **"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS! AS YOU KNOW WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. TODAY WE'L BE DOING BATTLE TRAINING AGAIN! GET IN YOUR COSTUMES AND MEET AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!"**

Kacchan grinned "Fucking finally."

 **And that's all for this chapter folks. Leave a review to tell me what you think. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! BlackBlade567 here! I wanna thank you for all the nice reviews! I love your comments so leave more (sorry if this sounds like attention seeking, I just love reading your reviews). On with the chapter!**

Izuku was now in the boys room, changing into his suit. Luckily the school didn't made any modifications to them. If they did, he would have to kill them.

Izuku check the utility belt. The only thing in there was his grapple hook and a few other junk. None were lethal weapons.

Later they were in Trainjng Ground Beta. Izuku decided to question All Might of his lack of weapons.

"Sir? My guns are missing. Have you seen them?"

All Might pulled a box out **"THEY ARE HERE! TRY TO PLAY NICE, ALRIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA?"**

Izuku grinned grew as his classmates frowns did.

"Hello Jane."

He named his Colt 'Jane' and knife 'Zane'.Zane was missing and in its place was a baton, but it'll do. Izuku felt something of about them and decide to open up Jane's canister.

"What the shit?"

Inside were rubber bullets.

 **"WELL, DUE TO SAFETY REGULATIONS, WE DECIDED** **TO REPLACE YOUR AMMUNITION WITH NON-LETHAL ONES."**

The class sighs in relief. At least with those they won't get seriously injured. Izuku on the other hand was disappointed.

 **"NOW! ON WITH THE EXERCISE. 6 VILLAINS ARE ESCAPING THE CITY! IT'S UP TO A TEAM OF 6 HEROES TO CAPTURE THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE. THE VILLAINS CAN WINNIF THEY DEFEAT ALL THE HEROES OR ESCAPE."**

 _So we have to look for them in this huge city huh. Luckily my goggles still work._

 **"ALL RIGHT! TIME TO PICK TEAMS! BY BALLOTS!"**

Team Villain

-Katsuki Bakugo

-Shoto Todoroki

-Rikido Sato

-Mezo Shoji

-Denki Kaminari 

-Yugo Aoyama

Team Heroes

-Izuku Midoriya

-Yaoyorozu Momo

-Kyoka Jirou 

-Minoru Mineta

-Kirishima Eijirou 

-Tenya Iida

 _Huh, so ponytail, earphone girl, grape head, Kirishima and Iida are in my team. Pretty well balanced._

On the other hand, the villains are full of heavy hitters. But the bigger they are, the harder it's going to be for them to forget their defeat by a quirkless guy.

Kacchan looked at him "When you loose, nobody's gonna remember the quirkless shit you are."

Izuku calmly replied with what he was thinking a few moments ago "But if you loose nobody will let you forget."

The class ooohed at the burn.

Kacchan got more pissed.

 **Later**

They were somewhere in the city. The exit was far from their location to prevent them from just waiting for the villains.

"We should split up to look for them! I volunteer to go with the girls!" Mineta said. The girls looked disgusted at him.

Izuku replied with a baton to the face.

"Get your mind out the gutter dude. Listen up! I got a plan, follow it and we'll win."

Jirou protested "Wait a sec! Who made you the leader?"

Izuku snorted "Well other than my dashing good looks, tactical capabilities and etc. I think it's because I have more experience than you newbies."

"Woah guys. Now isn't the time to fight."

"Exactly, we must find the villains and incapacitate them as quickly as possible, what's your plan Midoriya?"

Izuku looked at them then at a wrecking ball in the middle of the city.

"Get to this position, distract the baddies and wait for my signal, then fall back." Izuku said pointing at the map."

"Why there?" Jirou asked

"I lived in the same neighbourhood with Kacchan for 10 years. I know how he thinks. He'll want to attack head on. This area will be where he'll check first."

Most of them were surprised they knew each other and how he was able to determine where he'll search. Except for Kirishima and Iida.

"So what's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see it. Momo, I need you with me."

"Hey! You're probably just gonna spend time together with a hot chick while we do the hard work! We need a new leader!"

Another baton to the face.

 **Meanwhile**

"I don't get why we need to fight them. The exit's just a few miles away." Asked Denki

Katsuki shouted "Cause fucking Deku's somewhere here. I'm gonna fucking fuck that shit face motherfucker son of a bitch up!"

Shoto and the rest just stayed silent.

Suddenly Shoji signalled them to stop. "I hear footsteps up ahead, only 4 sets though."

Katsuki growled. _Where's the other two? Deku better not be the ones fucking missing._

Thenthe four popped up and attacked.

Shoto send a ice wall to trap them but it was destroyed by Kirishima and Jirou's sonic blast.

Katsuki races to the centre, blasting everything in sight. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DEKU?!"

 **Meanwhile**

 _Did someone say my name? Must been Kacchan._

Izuku and Momo were jogging to the wrecking ball. Only few more metres.

"Midoriya, I didn't have a chance to thank you for what you did during the USJ. So thanks, I guess."

 _Huh? What's she tal- oh yeah he killed that rapist._

"No problem. And what do you mean 'I guess'?"

Momo grimace "You murdered that man. There were numerous ways to incapacitate him and you killed him instead. Why?"

"Just cause."

Momo looked confused "Just cause?"

"Yes, that's the reason. I did it because I could. And I hate rapist and pervs."

Izuku looked up "We're here."

Momo looked up and scanned how long the way up was "That's a long way. What do we do?"

Momo blushes as Izuku grabbed her by the waist. "What are you-?"

"Hold on tight." Then he pointed a grappling hook up and shot it.

Few moments later they were in the controls.

"What do we do now."

Izuku turned omg his thermal vision and saw the fight a few miles away.

Izuku grabbed the controls and moved the ball.

"You're not going to crush them are you?" She asked worriedly. Concerned for her classmates safety.

"I'm not gonna hurt them..."

He moved the wrecking ball to the area

"...much."

 **That's all for this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next one. Bye**


	13. Chapter 12

Katsuki was extremely pissed. Deku wasn't here! Fucking nerd ran off somewhere with ponytail. When he finds him he's gonna make him regret looking down on him.

Suddenly Denki shouts "What the shit is that?!"

Everyone looked to see a wrecking ball smashing buildings.

"He's trying to take us out with the wrecking ball!"

 _No, he's blocking our escape routes._

 _Deku! You bastard!_

Meanwhile Izuku was having the time of his life.

"Fuck you Kacchan! Hope you like 1000 pounds of forged steel!"

He already blocked any route they can use to escape. Meanwhile Momo was questions why she was here.

"Why do you need me when you have everything under control?"

Izuku responded "I need you to make a glider and a parachute!"

Momo was confused but obliged, giving him a parachute and a hang glider (she had to go outside to make it)

"What are you doing with those?"

Izuku strapped a couple firecrackers to the glider and put in the parachute.

"Something I saw from a video game."

Before she could ask, Izuku glided off the wrecker

 **Meanwhile**

"What the heck?!"

"Are you seeing this?"

"Is he crazy."

People on both teams saw Izuku gliding towards them in a hang glider.

"GET DOWN HERE FUCKER AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!"

To everyones surprise Izuku point the glider down and activated his parachute.

"Ever seen Jaws? Smile you son of a-"

There was a small explosion from the glider when it crashed. Then smoke surround them blocking their vision.

"Ain't gonna be no rematch!" Izuku said as he punched Kacchan

He growled and reluctantly said "I must break you."

Izuku was happy "YOU GOT IT! SOMEONE GOT MY REFERENCE!"

But the shouting gave his position away and Shoto sent an ice wave at him only for Izuku to dodge without looking.

"I watched your fight from up there. I predicted you'll do that."

He shot a rubber bullet at Shoto and spoke in a deep voice "Because I'm Bat- *cough*! How did Ben Affleck did this the entire movie?"

Kaminari tried to stun him but Izuku moves out the way, tripping Denki which made him land on Sato and Mezo, stunning them.

"My, don't you look 'stunning'?"

Izuku dodged another explosion from Kacchan. "Come on! Give me your best shot!"

Kacchan aimed his gauntlets at Izuku and was about to fire, but then...

 _He'll just dodge, need a way to hit him._

Now the smoked cleared and Katsuki saw Izuku's injured teammates.

 _It's a long shot but..._

He change targets and pulled the pin.

Izuku saw that and dove in front of the blast. He didn't know why he did that, he doesn't know anything about them other than their names. But for some reason, his legs moved by themselves.

Izuku took the full blast.

There was more smoke.

Izuku's teammates went to check on him. The sight shock them. His goggles where shattered and so was his mask. The suit he wore was burnt everywhere and the tears in them revealed third degree burns that were caused by the explosion.

Those in the control room were shock. The class was shouting how unfair that was and how the classmates could have died. And All Might has to agree, but he can't stop the match for no reason. If it was inside a building he could but he can't now.

Katsuki was grinning happily. He did it! He hit Izuku! No way was he getting up for a while. Now he has to take care of the rest of the extras. He prepped another blast.

"Are you trying to kill us?! Look how injured Midoriya is!" Jirou shouted

Iida shouted "Bakugo stop this at once."

"This isn't very heroic man." Kirishima put in his two cents.

Mineta was wondering if he could surrender.

Momo was worried, she didn't have anymore lipids, she used them to create the items Izuku asked for.

"Shut the fuck up! If you can't handle it then your all fucking weak and don't deserve to be here you fucking-"

He didn't finish as a rubber bullet broke his ribs. Izuku stood up, ignoring his injuries.

"How...how are you still standing?" Jirou

Iida said "Stand down! You're bleeding!"

Izuku shrugged "I don't have time to bleed."

Katsuki tried to pull the pin but his hand was shot by another bullet, breaking it.

Then his knees were shot next.

Katsuki scream in pain.

Then Izuku walk to him and Katsuki looked defiantly "Go fu-"

Izuku smashes his fist on the blonde's face before he finished

"Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone was in shock. The new kid had taken out two of the strongest in their class and wiped the entire team.

Everyone cheered and talked about how intense the battle was and how cool Izuku was. All Might smiles and said **"HERO TEAM WINS!!"**

 **Later**

Izuku woke up in a hospital bed feeling tired as hell. _What happened during the training exercise?_

Then he remembered! He took a blast for his team and it nearly killed him. He check his body to see if it's okay. Surprisingly he was healed.

"Don't strain yourself dear, you took a huge hit. You need to rest."

Izuku look at the old lady and instantly recognised her. "You're Recovery Girl! Wait a minute, where's Kacchan and the rest?"

"He's over there." she pointed to the bed next to him.

"The rest had minor damages, You two had the most. Here, have a Pez."

Izuku smiles "Thanks."

Recovery Girl glances at a clock "If you hurry you can make it in time for the grading."

"Yeah sure. Thanks!"

He run towards the Training Ground. Luckily it was near the nurse office.

 **"YOUNG IZUKU, YOU'RE HERE! WE'RE JUST STARTING TO GRADE YOUR ASSIGNMENT. NOW THE REAL MVP WAS IIDA."**

 _Wait what?_

Apparentlythat was what the rest where thinking because everyone lokmed confused. A frog girl asked All Might "But the shouldn't it go to Izuku?"

 _Thank you._

 **"YES, WHY? ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHY?"** He asked the class

Momo raised her hand "I do Sensei! Izuku's plan was reckless and could have injured his team."

"Ouch. I knew what I was doing, they wouldn't have died unless I wanted them too." Everyone looked at him "Not that I wanted to."

Momo continued "Iida on the other hand **[insert reason here, I don't know what to write].** "

 **"GREAT EXPLANATION. NOW YOUNG MIDORIYA, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU IN PRIVATE AFTER CLASS. DROP BY THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE LATER."**

 **And that's all for this chapter! Leave a review and I'll see you in the next one. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**This chapter we see All Might talk to Izuku. Enjoy.**

"So...How's life?"

Izuku was now sitting in the teacher's lounge with All Might in his skeletal form.

All Might poured a cup of tea for both of them. "It's alright, I guesss."

 _Awkward_

"Uhhhh..." _come on say something! This is getting too awkward._ "Wonderful weather we're having?"

Izuku mentally facepalmed.

All Might coughed "Let's skip the awkward talk alright?"

Izuku sighed in relief "Yes please."

All Might spoke his sentence carefully, "About What I said last year... I told you that quirkless people can't become heroes."

Izuku wince, that moment had crushed his 14 year old self. "Yeah you did." Izuku look at the cup of tea, avoiding All Might's face "The truth hurts, but that's reality isn't it?"

All Might looked down "There's...something I need to tell you..." was he going to do it? Reveal the secrets of One for All to the boy?

He could imagine his reaction. Angry. Furious that his hero, who was also once quirkless like him, crushed his dreams. He could imagine him storming out the room and a string of swear words following him. He's almost too scared to tell him.

"I know you were quirkless."

Wait, what?

All Might looked up in shock to see Izuku half smiling. _How did he know?_

"Well it's easy, I decided to look into the fight you mentioned and I couldn't find it. So I dig deeper and found that you were once 'misdiagnosed' as quirkless. That got me curios so I dug way more deeper and I formed a theory that either it was genetic mutation or someone gave you a quirk. And judging by your looks, I was right."

All Might was stunned. If this boy figured it out, who else did?

Izuku said "I get it. I may be an insane psychopath with two voices in my head now but I get it. You were trying to protect me and stuff. I was furious at first. But I understand."

All Might sighed in relief.

"The truth is that after I saw you saved that boy, I thought about the possibility to give you my quirk. One for All."

Izuku was surprised. So the quirk he was given could be passed on, huh?

"But this power can be a huge burden. The people around the world don't just see me as the 'Symbol of Peace'. They see me as someone who can save them no matter what. I didn't want you to carry weight I carry. So I tried to find another one here in UA. Seeing you fight and save the students in USJ, even if your methods are extreme and gave the kids injuries..." Izuku looked away in embarrassment "I had only a day to plan."

"...And taking that hit for your classmates. It got me thinking again, and I..."

Izuku cut him off "Sorry, but I can't take it." All Might was surprised. This kid didn't want a quirk?

Izuku waved his hands "Don't get me wrong, I'm really flattered. Extremely. Like a lot. Super flattered and all. And really grateful but..." Izuku pauses and frowned

"I can't. Saving people with a smile on my face? I want to but I cant. I'm a killer. I murdered 51 people in a year. All of them were villains, African war lords, drug lords and cartel leaders that destroy lives. But I'm still a murderer, I'm not meant to be a hero. Heck I only went here to avoid prison, I don't want to be a hero."

All Might understood "Alright, I understand. But the offer still stands."

After the conversation Izuku felt odd, it was a mix of sadness and happiness. He hates feeling stuff like this. Why can't things be simple. If only he could have a drink.

 **Later**

Izuku was walking home from school. The government allowed him to keep the apartment once they confiscate every weapon. They also planted a few cameras and place undercover guards outside.

"Hello Midoriya! Walking to the train station I see. Is shall join you."

Huh, that's Iida. Izuku wondered why he always hop his hands.

"Hey! Wait up you two!" Uraraka said

They started to chat while walking. Izuku felt something warm in his chest. In his entire life he only had few people he who are his friends. These two quickly became part of the list, he doesn't know why but he likes them.

Maybe going here wasn't a bad idea after all.

Suddenly his phone rang. The one with the number only few people knew.

He took up the phone and asked "Who is this?"

 _"Izuku Midoriya."_

 **And that's all for this chapter. Sorry if this seemed shorter than the rest or if it felt rushed. In the next chapter I'll be introducing someone from the manga a little earlier than expected and also have an OC.**


	15. Author Note

**Hey guys! Wanted to tell you that I forgotten to add some parts to chapter 13. I already updated it but you might not have seen it. So read it because you might need it to understand the next one.**


	16. New Story

**Hey guys. BlackBlade567 here and sorry to say but I have to leave a cliff-hanger. I apologise for any inconvenience. But good news is that I am writing a new fic with Izuku having lots of quirks. Again I apologise for the cliff-hanger but you'll just have to keep guessing who called Izuku. I also thank you guys for the 100 Follows. Thanks so much. So bye. And I'll see you in the next story.**


	17. Scraping New Idea

**Guys, I'm sorry but I decided to scrap the new idea about Izuku having many quirks. Instead I'm making an Avenger parody where members of Class 1-A will be Avengers. Sorry for any disappointment.**


	18. Chapter 14

**Continuation! I'm back guys. Writing the Avengers parody took extremely long. I had to reenact scenes and all that. Plus rewatch the movie couple of times. But I'm back with another chapter and we'll see who called Izuku**

Izuku recognises the voice. One he had not heard in a while. "Satoshi! You son of a bitch! Why the hell are you calling? You never use this number."

Satoshi was an old friend. He was 19 years old and was a mentor to Izuku. He helped him with his first assassination job.

Satoshi laughed and replied "Times change. Look I need your help. Remember the kid you dropped off at my house. Not cool dude, I already have a dog. Well she got in trouble at school. I'm busy now but I figured you'll have no problem. After all, school just ended right?"

He had told Satoshi about his position in U.A, he encouraged him to attend since he shared his toughest that jail was boring.

They first met around the time ago. They were both quirkless and became quick friends. He designed his costume and weapons, reached him skills he can't get from watching videos, thought him references and provide emotional support when he needed it. Even as a badass he still has emotional moments. Like the anniversary of his mother's death.

They also play a version of tag. They would use one knife and then try to injure the other whenever they meet. The loser will then take the knife and try to injure the winner in order to win. Basically tag with a knife.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Izuku! Wanna know how to stop a bomb from being activated with just a knife?"_

 _Izuku got curious. "How?"_

 _Then Satoshi quickly stabbed his hand. He screamed in pain._

 _"Your enemy cant press a trigger when his hands gone."_

 **Flashback over**

That was their first match.

Back to the call.

"What did she do?"

"Not sure. I'm busy now so I- OH COME ON JAMES!"

He heard a kids voice "Suck it old man!"

Izuku pauses "Are you playing laser tag?"

Satoshi laughed awkwardly "Sorry gotta go."

"Who was that?" Uraraka asked

"Just an old friend. I need to go pick up a kid."

Uraraka's eyes sparkle "Oh, I love kids. Can I come?"

Izuku shrugged "Sure. How bout you Iida?"

"Unfortunately I can not. My schedule is already full. I shall see you tomorrow."

They waved Iida goodbye and board the train to a primary school.

When they arrived, Izuku told Uraraka to stay outside for a while. As he went inside, he experience deja vu. He has memories of elementary school. It sucked just like middle school. At least he got a juice box every week.

Izuku entered the principal's office.

"Izuku!"

He smiled as he heard the little girl's voice. The girl was Eri. She was a 6 years old with white skin and a horn on her head. He had rescue her when she was 5.

 **Another flashback**

 _Izuku was walking through the street at night. He had killed his 5th person and earned 150,000. Maybe he should stop by an ice cream shop to spoil himself a bit._

 _Suddenly something ran into his leg. He didn't fall but his leg was still hurt from the assassination so it hurt when something hit it._

 _"Hey watch where you're-?"_

 _He was shocked to see a crying young girl in a white dress. Arms covered in bandages. He ignored the pain and bent down._

 _"Holy-" he stopped himself from swearing. He help the girl up. "Hey sorry about that, don't cry please. Uhh"_

 _Crap what to do with kids when they cry? Candy? No. Hugs?_

 _He cradled the girl in his arms and rubbed her back. What had happened to this girl? Where were the parents?_

 _He look and saw blood in the bandages. It made his blood boil. No child should suffer like this._

 _Then he saw him. A man with bird mask._

 _"Sorry about my daughter kid. We were having an argument. Come on Eri. Let's go home."_

 _He snapped his head up to look at him. "So her name's Eri?"_

 _The man nodded._

 _He whispers to Eri "Eri, I'm going to kill this son of a gun. Close you ears please."_

 **Flashback over**

He beat the man to near death but spared him because he had no idea who he as connected to and feared what his followers or superiors could do. He warned him that she was now under his protection and if he saw so much as a bird mask again, he would make him look like a beef jerkey with a nervous system. The bird mask man hastily agreed.

After that he gave the girl money and told her the direction to the nearest police station. But she wanted to stay with him. He tried to take care of her but he couldn't so he gave her to Satoshi and visited as much as possible. He had also teach her skills like lock picking and how to properly throw a punch in case she was in trouble.

"Hello Mr Midoriya. Mr Satoshi informed me that you'll be attending in his place."

Izuku nodded "Yep. What happened?"

Eri cut in "A boy was being mean. You told me that if someone is mean to me than I have to punch him."

The principal cut in outraged "She did more that's that. She got on top of the boy and pummelled him. She even posted it on YouTube!"

Izuku was struggling to contain his laughter. Eri pummelled a boy? He was so proud. "You posted it on YouTube?"

Eri shook her head "No someone else did."

"How many hits did you get?"

Eri look confused for a second "On the video or the boy?"

The principal look in disbelief "The girl needs to be punish. The parents of the boy requested that she be suspended which will happen. Understand."

Izuku forced a smile "Of course principal." He wonders if he can kill this guy without anyone noticing. Even if he might be an innocent guy, nobody. I mean nobody, says things like that to Eri.

He'll just have to vandalise his car.

As they exit Izuku turned to Eri and said "That was a good job Eri. Next time go for the private part alright? Also tone it down, don't want you to get suspended again."

Eri smiles and said "Okay Izu."

Izu was a nickname given to Izuku by Eri. He loved it a lot.

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"YAY!"

God, she's such an angel.

 **And there's that. Eri was the character and Satoshi was the OC I talked about. In case you were wondering the bird man was Overhaul. Izuku stabbed his arms and beat him to near death. Also brok 10 of his ribs and punctured the lungs. And broke a testicle. Cause he deserves it. Fuck that dude.**


	19. Chapter 15

Izuku was now at an ice cream shop with Eri and Uraraka. Initially, Eri was shy around Uraraka. But is slowly warming up to her. Uraraka found her adorable.

"So Eri, how's Satoshi doing?" He asked the one horned angel.

"He's doing great! You should come visit. He'll be happy." Eri said

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah sure. I was gonna stop there anyway."

Uraraka pipe in "You never told me who's Satoshi. Is he a sorta villain like you too?"

Eri said "He's a Hero! Just like Izu!"

Izuku sighed. He had kept telling her that he wasn't a hero, but she never listens. He doesn't deserve to be called one.

As they walk to Satoshi's apartment with ice cream in hand, they talked about how Eri's studies were going. She had excelled in maths and science due to Satoshi's tutoring. That guy's smart enough to have 4 PhDs.

They opened the door and heard Dogmeat barking. He had named the dog after a dog in a old video game.

Dogmeat was a German Shepard and was also trained to bite the balls of his enemies if ordered to. Izuku once saw him bit the balls of a pedophile.

He reached down to pat the dog "Hey Dogmeat! This is my friend Uraraka. Play nice alright?"

The dog barked in affirmation.

"Greenie, you're back already?"

From the apartment's kitchen came Satoshi. He had grown slightly taller than last time and was wearing his usual jacket.

"SATOSHI! I beat up a kid at school and Izu bought me ice cream." She points to Uraraka "And he's got a girlfriend now!"

Izuku and Uraraka spit out the ice cream they were eating and started babbling about how they were just friends and barely knew each other.

Satoshi ignored that and said "So what's the deal? I gather this isn't a social visit?"

Izuku shook his head and nervously said "Well..remember the suit you made me? The green one that's resistant to water, electric and heat and all that? Also bulletproof?"

Satoshi frowned "How much damage?"

He took out the suit from his backpack and showed it to him. Satoshi's jaw dropped so far that you can stuff a tennis ball into it.

"MY BABY! WHAT WERE YOU SHOT WITH?!"

The suit was falling apart in different places and the durability was gone, it was now easy to tear. There were also scorch marks over it and other form of damage.

"I was shot with something equivalent to a rocket launcher."

Satoshi inspected the suit. "Well, it's irreparable. The damage is too much. I'll have to make a new one. One that's more armoured. Maybe carbon fibre?"

"So what can I wear?"

Satoshi shrugged "Youll have to wear your PE uniform for a while. I give it...3 days before you can get the suit back."

Izuku got excited "That fast?"

Satoshi grinned "Yep, with the new tech I got I can make it in 3 days. 1 actually but I'll need to add some stuff to it. Upgrades. Ohh I have so many ideas. I'll probably make one for your girlfriend if she wants one."

"Not his girlfriend!" Uraraka points out "And, yeah, thank. A new suit would be good."

Satoshi clapped his hands together. "Alright, better get to work. See ya Greenie. And bring the girl around sometime."

They both left embarrassed. Izuku turned to Uraraka "Sorry bout him. He's a crazy guy. But he means well."

"Yeah."

They walk in silence for a while.

"You know, you never told anyone what's your quirk. Is it something related to combat or ananlysing stuff?"

Izuku hesitated to answer. Would she react like the people in his childhood did? Avoid him like he has a contagious disease or bully him. No she isn't that type of person. He could tell her.

"The truth is...I'm-"

He didn't get to finish because a bullet ripped through his shoulder.

"FUCK!"

Izuku threw himself on Uraraka and look back to identify the assailant. He saw a guy with a gun.

"Nothing personal, just business.

Izuku went to fight back but suddenly his collar shock him. _It'll activate when it senses you about to attack._

Stupid government program.

Izuku grabbed Uraraka and made a run for it.

"Who was that guy?!"

"I DONT KNOW. Probably a newbie assassin. His methods are too loud and public."

"Why can't you fight back?"

Izuku point to his collar "This stupid shit. I got an idea. See that garbage dumpster?" He points to one a few feet away.

"I hid stash of weapons around Japan. This one contains a M1911 and a Bowie knife. Also a first aid kit. It's underneath it."

Uraraka made the dumpster float and took the items. "Now what?"

Izuku look back to see the assassin almost at them.

"Ever shot a gun before?"

Uraraka looks shocked "I can't kill him!"

"Then you better aim well. Turn off the safety and cock it. Then hold your breath and release when you pull the trigger."

Uraraka looked confused

Izuku shouted the instructions again "Off, slide, hold breath, release, shoot!"

Uraraka fumbled with the gun and nearly shot her foot off. Izuku facepalm.

The assassin grins and point the gun.

Only for the M1911 to be thrown at high speed at his face, knocking him out.

Izuku looks impressed "Or just do that."

Uraraka carries the first aid kit to Izuku "What do I do?"

It was Izuku's turn to looks confuse "Don't you learn first aid in the Hero Course?"

"We would If the League didn't attack us on the day we were suppose to."

Izuku put his hand out "Hand me the Pleiades and the cauterizer."

"The pliers and what?"

"The long rod with a red handle."

Izuku pulled out the bullet with the pliers and, to Uraraka's shock, stab the cauterizer in the wound. He screamed in pain as it heat up and cauterise the wound.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Uraraka was startled by the scream and screamed too "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"It's done."

Uraraka looked concerned "Do you do that every time?"

Izuku waved it off "Of course not. Sometimes I have to patch it up with bandages and stuff."

Then Izuku picked the assassin by the collar and yelled "Who do you work for?!"

The assassin didn't answer

"Oh crap wait, he's unconscious."

They later dialled the police and took the man into custody, after that they were questioned and they had to check if Izuku had tried to escape and he had to give up all the location of his stashes.

Cops 1. Izuku 0.


	20. Chapter 16

**Ladies and gent, this is the arc you've probably been waiting for. The Sports Festival Arc**

Izuku was sitting on his desk. Everyone in class was chattering among himself while he was still thinking about the assassin.

The assassin came after him because there was a open bounty. Meaning anyone can participate. That was troubling. What's more is that the price on his head was 10,000 Yen. What the hell, if you wanna kill me at least put a high bounty on me. It'll be embarrassing if I get killed for 10,000 Yen.

Suddenly Iida ran in waving his arms "EVERYONE MORNING HOMEROOM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! GET INTO YOUR SEATS!"

The tape guy said "All of us are in their seats. It's just you."

Iida quickly sat on his chair and grumbled "Shoot."

Aizawa then walked in, he still has his left arm in a cast as it was still injured from the Nomu attack. Would have been worse if Izuku didn't stop them.

"Mr Aizawa. You really need to relax a bit. You're arm is still damaged." Kirishima said

"My wellbeing's not important. Because you're fights far from over"

Mineta looks panicked "More villains?!"

Everyone looks at Izuku, he raised his hands "Don't look at me. I've been cutoff from the dark web ever since I came here. Part of the agreement. So if villains attack, that's not on me."

"The annual UA Sports Festival is approaching fast."

"That's so ordinary!"

"Come on we've been attacked by this guy's friends a few days ago. Is this really the time for that?" Kaminari asked, pointing a finger at Izuku, still bitter from the whole incident.

Izuku turned around and held his crayon out, it was a safety precaution in case he attack the students with a pencil "There are numerous ways I can kill you without the collar realising. Don't push it drooly."

Everyone chuckle at Kaminari's fear.

"But yeah he sorta does have a point."

"It's necessary to demonstrate U.A's crisis management protocols are sound...That's the thinking apparently. Compared to past years there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow the sports Festival...it's the greatest opportunity you'll ever get. It's not an event that can be cancelled by a few villains."

Mineta muttered "Just a stupid Sports Festival."

Izuku again turned back "Are you freaking serious?! Have you even watch one before?"

"Of course I did! But we might die!"

Izuku shrugged "If you die, it'll be no great loss."

"The nations best are also going to it to scout out possible sidekicks as well right?" Momo asked

Great, just what he need. Him in a stadium with every hero he ever beat will be there. It'll be awkward as hell.

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done." Kaminari told Jirou

"But some never go pro and stay as sidekicks forever. You'll be one of them." Jirou said

Kaminari started crying exaggeratedly "Why is everyone picking on me today?"

"But you're time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of in here and you'll make a future for yourself. This happens once a year, so if you're planning to be a hero. You cannot miss this opportunity."

The four periods passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime.

Izuku was currently thinking back on stuff. Back in the good old days, he and Kacchan would fantasise on what they'll do in the Sports Festival.

 _"When the time comes, we're gonna fight each other in the final rounds and there'll be a massive intense fight. And then after that I'll win, just like in every other activity in the Festival."_

 _"Jeez Kacchan, what if you don't win."_

 _Kacchan grinned "I won't not win."_

That was the last conversation they had as friends. He can't help but miss those times, at least Kacchan wasn't an evil douche back then.

He looked around to see his classmates getting pumped up.

"Deku...Iida... at the Sports Festival...let's do our best."

Izuku turned to see Uraraka making an intense face.

"Woah there, what happened to the bright and happy Uraraka?"

She ignored him and pumped her fist in the air "Everyone! I'm gonna crush this!"

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't known why Uraraka wants to become a hero.

Later during lunch, he asked her and was surprised at her answer.

"YOU WANT TO DO THIS FOR MONEY?" He and Iida asked, shock that someone like Uraraka want to be a hero to earn money.

She looks embarrassed "Sorry I know it sounds really selfish compared to Iida's but...yeah, I want to be a hero for money."

Iida waved his hands "But why, there's nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable life style."

"Yeah what he said. I mean, I use some of the money I got from hits to occasionally spoil myself. And let me tell you, spending money for selfish reasons feels great."

Uraraka shook her head "My family owns a construction company, business isn't doing so good..don't tell anyone"

Iida look confused "But with your quirk you could cut down the cost of employing heavy machinery."

Uraraka nodded "That's what I told my dad but..."

 **Flashback**

 _"You wanna work for the family??"_

 _A young raraka has asked to help her parents with construction in the future with her quirk_

 _"Yeah! When I grow up I wanna help mommy and daddy!"_

 _Her father sighed and patted her head "That's real sweet, Ochako. But what'd be even sweeter is my baby girl making her own dreams come true. When that day comes you can take us on a vacation to Hawaii."_

 **Flashback over**

"So I'm gonna be a hero, to make that money. So my mom and dad can have easier lives."

Iida and Izuku stood in awe. Then Iida started clapping.

"Uraraka! Bravo!"

 _Wanting to support you're family, huh? She's more like me than I thought._

Back in his younger days he would ask his mom for permission to help her with work. She had to work for long hours to support them and the money they get from his dad wasn't enough.

 **"YOUNG MIDORIYA! IS HERE!"**

They turned to see All Might had appeared from a corner.

 **"WANNA HAVE LUNCH?"**

Uraraka snickered "Just like a school girl."

 **Teacher's Lounge**

"I wanted to ask about what you think of the upcoming Sports Festival."

Izuku drank his tea "Too be honest I'm not really sure about it. The fight match sounds fun so maybe I'll attend that."

All Might chuckle "There are kids that will kill to attend the Sports Festival and you think it's 'interesting'? You prince of nonsense!"

"I don't really wanna be a hero, remember? This is just temporary."

All Might smiles "And get you threw yourself in front of Young Bakugo's blast to protect your teammates. And prevented the assassin from killing Young Uraraka."

Izuku rolled his eyes "I'm a trouble magnet. Things like this happens."

"Fine. But think about this. If you join the Sports Festival and win, it'll inspire the quirkless people. The people like you who spend lots of time being mocked for their uselessness and you'll be able to prove the prejudice people wrong. You might stop the bullying of quirkless people around Japan

Izuku shrugged "Not interested in those. All I do is all for myself."

He looks up "Why are you trying to get me to attend the Sports Festival?"

"Because you have potential to be a hero. You are correct that the world has enough heroes. Maybe it could use someone from the other side."

Izuku stood up "That was a nice talk but I have to go now. I'll attend the Festival for myself, no one else. Got that?"

All Might nodded "Very well. Do your best Young Midoriya."

 **Later**

"What the heck?"

Uraraka was about to exit class after school ended but found a cluster of students in front of them.

"What are they here for?" Mineta asked

Kacchan scowled "Scoping our competition, we're the class that survive Deku's friend's attack. Make sense they want to look before the competition."

Izuku raised his hand "Again, they weren't my friends. And you're welcome I saved half of your asses."

"Out of the way cannon fodder."

"Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know 'canon fodder'?"

"It's true we can't go get a look but you sure are modest. Are all kids in the Hero course like this one?" A purple haired kid came out from the crowd. Izuku tense, this kid is Hitoshi Shinso. He had analyse every potential threat from UA a few months ago, in case he has to fight them. This guy was in General Studies but he is dangerous

Izuku cut in and push Kacchan back "No, some of us are better. And by 'us' I mean me. You're Hitoshi Shinso right? Guy with the mind control quirk?"

He looks surprised "You know me?"

Izuku started at him "I know every person whose strong in the school. You're one of them."

He snorted "I'm flattered. Did you know that they can transfer us to the Hero course depending on our results? The reverse goes to you."

Some of his class shuddered but Izuku just smirked. "Not much of a challenge then. Just need to be better than that guy." He points at Mineta.

"This is a perfect chance to knock arrogant people like you out of their pedestals, I came here as a declaration of war."

Izuku grinned, he likes this guy "24 people declared war on me last year. You can find their remains in the graveyard."

He heard another person "Hey! I'm from Class 1-B next door! I came to see how tough you guys are but all I see are these two arrogant bastards!"

Izuku remembered skimming through this guys file. Wasn't really a threat to him.

"There's a difference between being arrogant and telling the truth. You can all gang up on me and I'll still win. Good luck on the Sports Festival! Break a leg."

He walk through them and heard the students yelling at how rude and cocky he is. Then he hear someone say "I heard he's quirkless. Cocky bastard should be easy to take during the Festival."

He's going to beat that guys ass when he sees him in the Festival.

As they walk to the station, Iida was scolding him about being rude to their fellow schoolmates.

"So you know every strong people in the school, huh?"

Izuku nodded "I hacked into the student files and all to see if anyone's a threat to me. I could only find like 30." Then he frowned "But that guy, Hitoshi Shinso. He ranks top 10 on my list. You should be careful around him."

 **And that's all for this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter**


	21. Chapter 17

Izuku spent the last few days training. By training he means watching a bunch of YouTube videos and movies. He rewatch a couple movies like Ip Man, Mortal Kombat and etc.

Now it was time for the Sports Festival. Izuku rubbed his hands together in excitement. Maybe he can beat Kacchan up live on television.

They all line up and Present Mic introduce them. He look around at the competition. He can take them.

"Quiet everyone! It's time for the player's pledge! Representing the first years will be Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A!"

Katsuki walks up to the stage as Izuku whispered to Sero "Bet ya 50 Yen he'll say something about being number 1."

"I pledge...I'll be number one."

The crowd exploded with insults and such with Class 1-A thinking "I knew he should say something like that."

Meanwhile Izuku was thinking how he never been in a crowd this angry since he painted a picture of a guy kissing a guy on the wall of a anti-gay party that wanted to outlaw gay marriages. He hates guys like that. Izuku Midoriya, part time assassin, part time equal rights activist.

"You got this the wrong idea. This isn't a pledge, it's a declaration of war. I'm not losing to any of you, Hero course or not." He then rubbed us chin "You might make fine stepping stones though."

"Overconfident bastard!"

 _No, he's worried. If he was, he would be smiling. No he's telling himself that he can't loose._

And a worried Kacchan is a dangerous one.

 **"Wow! You can feel the tension after that. That was bold. Let's get things started already! I wanna see a bloodbath!"** Present Mic exclaimed

Midnight grinned seductively "With pleasure. Let's get things started right away! The first game is what you'd call a qualifier for the later rounds. Many drink their tears here. And the first game is..." she points to a large, holographic screen which rolled like a slot machine and it stopped at

"Obstacle race! All eleven classes will participate in it. The course is on the circumference of the stadium which is about 4 kilometres."

Obstacle race huh? Shouldn't be too hard. He recently watch a couple videos of parkour. He could also run 6km without running out of breath.

Midnights smile turned to sadistic "Our school's selling point is freedom, so you can do anything as long as you stay the course. Now everyone! Take your places."

They all line up at the starting line. He had chosen a place at the middle instead of the front. He'll let those in front trigger the obstacles first then he won't be surprised.

 _'Ding'_

He look around to see if he can take advantage of anyone's quirk.

 _'Ding'_

He saw Kacchan in the front, he wonders if he can win. What if those in the General Studies have speed quirks but are terrible at combat?

 _'Ding'_

No point doubting myself, just gotta wing it.

"START!"

Izuku ran in and he suddenly realised that the entranced act as a chokepoint, now he and the rest are crushed together as they attempt to squeeze through.

 _Second_ _thought I should have been in the front._

He finally made it through to see bunch of robots throwing students around. He duck and weaved from robots and thrown students. He also stepped on the face of the one who thought he'll be easy to take out. **[The one in the previous chapter]**

Then he saw humongous robots in front of them. "Holy shit."

He saw the Prince Zuko **[Yeah he's calling Shoto that]** in front of him freezing them all and causing them to collapse.

 _Jeez, that's 'cold'_

After a few more kilometres they made it to the second obstacle. A giant endless pit with platforms. He grinned, luckily he had watch those parkour videos.

He shove the students aside and jump on the ropes connecting the platforms, then he kept running and jumping, not bothering to look instead he let his instincts take the wheel. He looks back to see the rest of the students catching up, he has to hurry. He saw Kacchan and Shoto in first and second place. The third obstacle was a minefield. They were fighting each other as they run.

 _Gotta find a way to cross this quickly._ He looks at the mine in front of him. _This is gonna suck._

He calculated the trajectory in his head and run towards it.

He steps on it.

 _Let this work._

The mine propelled him a few feet in front, he landed on another one and another until he made it to first place.

 **"MIDORIYA TAKES FIRST PLACE! IT LOOKS LIKE THE TODOROKI AND BAKUGO ARE CALLING A CEASEFIRE!"**

Izuku turned to find what Present Mic said was true, those two were catching up quickly and ignoring each other.

"DEKU! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING SHITRAG!"

Izuku flipped the bird at them and continued jumping on mines.

Aaaaaaaand he's out.

He made it near the finish line but ran out of mines. He continued to run and run, still flipping the bird at Kacchan.

 **"AND HE'S DONE IT! IZUKU MIDORIYA TAKES FIRST PLACE!"**

Izuku started panting. His legs burn, jumping on the mines were a bad idea. Crap why didn't he grab that piece of metal? He could have made a pile of mines and jump on them with it. _You failed me brain._

 _"Actually it was your fault. You got overconfident."_

 ** _"He's right dickhead. Don't blame us motherfucker."_**

 _Shuuut uuuupp._

His stomach started churning. And he vomited on the stadium grass.

Ehh, they'll replace it.

 **Hey guys sorry but I accidentally publish this chapter unfinished. Accident. So this was the full chapter, nothing really changed except Izuku jump on the mines like a jump boost from video games. Yeah he puked because he got dizzy and stuff. I'm sure the Calvary Battle will be more interesting. Seeya in the next one.**


	22. Apology

**Hey guys. Sorry about making Chapter 17 short, I accidentally publish it short. I updated it but it wasn't really interesting. But the next one will be don't worry. I apologise for it. Btw I won't be updating as often as I did because I have exams coming up. Wish me luck.**


	23. Class 1-A thoughts on Izuku

**So guys this is going to be a filler chapter on what Class 1-A thinks of their resident former mercenary after a month. Leave a review and enjoy!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" All Might asked Nedzu.

"I don't suppose why not. Izuku Midoriya has been studying here for a month now. We need to see what his fellow classmates think of him."

All Might shrugged "Why?"

"Because this is a filler, just go with it."

All Might looks confused "A what now?"

"Alright first one will be Kyoka Jirou

 **Kyoka Jirou**

"Well I don't have any problems with him. He's annoying but not in a bad way, like funny annoying. Plus he has a great taste in music, listens to the Classical genre. I don't think he's really a bad guy, maybe a bit evil now and then but he's more anti-hero than villain. Also a great tactician, even though he's quirkless he beat most of the strongest in our class in a instant. Overall I think he's a nice person, just misunderstood."

 **Tenya Iida**

"Izuku Midoriya has been a great friend, he is a brilliant person and he finishes his school work on time. Although he is a former villain, I believe he became one because he had no other choice and should not be judge so quickly because of his past actions. I do think he needs to be more serious as he constantly make references to old films and jokes in the middle of battles."

 **Denki Kaminari**

"He's a cool guy, knows a lot of classic movies like Predator and Jaws. He's also pretty fun to talk to, helps me a lot with my homework but he charges 10 Yen per question. Well he was a mercenary so I should have seen that coming. He's cool overall but he should tone down the sarcasm, plus he can be mean at times."

 **Ochako Uraraka**

"Deku's a sweet person. He helps me with my studies and taught me some combat skills after the Sports Festival and he supported me when I decided to go to Gunhead's agency to improve my combat skills. He can be occasionally rude to people but he's been through a lot so that's understandable. He's also pretty funny, makes a lot of jokes and I admire his confidence when he fights. Also he is terrible at tying ties."

 **Minoru Mineta**

"He's a villain and he should be rotting in a jail cell forever!"

 **Katsuku Bakugo**

"FUCKING SHIT FACE NERD MOTHERFUCKER SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS SCHOOL! BASTARD DESERVE TO BE IN JAIL!"

 **Shoto Todoroki**

"The greatest person in the world who I would follow into the gates of Hell if needed."

 **Kirishima Eijirou**

"The most manly man I ever met!"

 **Hanta Sero**

"I'm not sure, I don't talk with him a lot."

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

"I think he is a great leader. He has shown it during our first combat exercise with him. He's a quick thinker and could use his surroundings for maximum efficiency to defeat his opponents."

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

"I don't have an problems with him."

 **Fumikage Tokoyami**

"The craziest person I ever met in my entire life."

 **Dark Shadow**

"He's a cool dude."

 **Rest of the class**

"Great guy"/"Annoying."/'A terrible swimmer."/"Eh."/etc

* * *

"Alright Midoriya, so which one did you think was the most accurate."

Izuku thought for a while before saying "They're wrong. All of them. Except for Uraraka, I can't tie my tie for shit."

 **Hope you enjoy this filler chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 18

**Alright this is the Calvary Battle. Leave a review and enjoy.**

Izuku waited as the rest of the students crossed the finish line. He saw Kacchan and Shoto glared at him. He casually responds with both middle fingers.

"Deku! You won first place!"

Izuku ceased flipping them off and smiled at Urarak. "Yeah I did. My feet hurt though, and I just vomited on the stadium grass."

Iida looks annoyed at himself. "Even with my quirk I lost, I must work harder."

Midnight crack her whip "If you didn't make it, don't worry about it! There'll be other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins now! The press will be all over it."

The slot machine started spinning and everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"Now for the next game! I already know what it is, but what could it be? Here it is!"

The slot stopped at Calvary Battle. As Midnight explain the rules, Izuku's mind was already working on a strategy. He looks around for possible teammates.

Izuku snapped back to attention when Midnight mention the points.

"With the exception of first place, whose value is... 10,000,000!"

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Midnight grinned sadisticaly, "Thats right Mr. First place."

Izuku looks nervous as everyone in the stadium look at him with hunger in their eyes. So this is how John Wick felt?

Now they had 15 minutes to pick their teammates, he went to his first choice.

"Hey Iida! Buddy, old pal, friend of mine! Wanna join my team? I got a plan but I-"

"I apologise Midoriya. But it's just like you said, in the Sports Festival, it's every man for themselves." He said as he walks to Todoroki's group.

"But I never said that!" Izuku said, trying to get Iida to change his mind.

 **Flashback**

 _"One thing I like about the Festival is that it's every man for themselves!"_

 **Flashback over**

Oh, right he did.

 _Oh well I gotta find someone else._

But everyone he met rejected his offer. He started to panic, how did John Wick go through this?

"Deku! Let's team up."

Izuku turned to face Uraraka with tears in his eyes. "Yes! Thank you! Everyone is after my 10,000,000 but I knew I could count on you."

 _"You didn't actually thought that."_

 _Shhh, she doesn't know._

Suddey a pink haired girl with goggles approach them.

"Mr First Place! I propose an alliance!"

Ochako looks surprised "You're that girl that flew through the pit with those gadgets!"

"That's right!" I'm Mei Hatsume of The Support Course! I have no idea who you are but I want to use your position as first place to promote my super cute babies! I'm aiming to catch the attention of some big companies and to do that I need people to pay attention! All eyes are going to be on you and I'll receive maximum attention. Or rather my babies will."

Uraraka looks even more confused. "Hold on babies? What are you talking about?"

Hatsume didn't loose her pace "The Support Course develops support items for heroes to enhance their quirks! I got tons of babies so I'm sure there's one that suits you."

Izuku was almost overwhelm by how blunt the girl is

Izuku pushes her away as the got closer "Yeah, I appreciate the enthusiasm but what stuff do you have?"

She shows him all the gadget she has. Izuku looks through them, this girl is probably more of a tech geek than Satoshi. And that's saying a lot.

His eyes froze on a device.

"Is that a Jetpack?"

"Yes it is!"

Izuku clap his hands on her shoulder "Welcome to the team."

 _"You only want the Jetpack don't you?"_

 _Shut up. By the way, bad sides been quite lately. What happen to him._

 _"Not sure. I'll keep an eye on him."_

 _All right I gotta get back on track._

"Now we need one more team member. I got just the person."

He walks up to the person in question.

 **Calvary Battle**

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! SHOUT THOSE WAR CRIES AND FIRE THE SIGNAL! THE BLOODBATH OF THE OBSTACLE RACE WAS JUST THE BEGINNING! ITS TIME FOR THINGS TO GET CRAZIER! ARE YOU READY?!"

Izuku was sitting on top of the 'horse' and scanning his opponents. Analysing Who will be the first of the many to fall.

"All right, as soon as the games begin most of them will head to us. Uraraka, get ready to lighten the load. Tokoyami you know what to do. Hatsume, you just do what you can alright?"

"You got it!" Uraraka said

"Understood!" Fumikage answered

Hatsume was just giggling.

"READY? SET. GO!"

Just as he though everyone started going after him.

"Let's move guys!"

Thanks to the support gear and Uraraka's quirk they were able to swiftly manuver around and avoid opposing teams.

One got too close and tried to reach for his band. Coincidentally it was the same guy he stepped in and called him an easy target. Let's call him Steve since we don't know his name.

"This is for stepping on my face!" He said as he reach for the headband. Izuku grab the arm and broke it. Steve screamed in pain.

"Don't be such a pussy Steve. I only broke your arm in 3 different places." He push him off the 'horse' which eliminate his team.

"My name's Haruto you mother-"

Izuku's team was already moving away and he was flipping Steve off. "Don't care!"

Uraraka looks at him "Isn't that a bit too harsh?"

"Define harsh."

Hatsume pointed to something. "Hey look at that!"

Izuku saw Mezo heading their way. He was alone, or so they thought.

"Looks like grape head teamed up with Otto. Hey look, Asui's in too."

A tongue reach out and tried to snatch the headband "Call me Tsuyu."

A bunch of purple balls were thrown at them.

"Fall back guys!"

They try to fly away again but one of Hatsume's 'babies', the boot one, was stuck to a purple ball. So they had to break it much to Hatsume's regret.

"My baby!"

Izuku turn and saw the guy he was hoping to avoid.

"Ah crap it's Prince Zuko."

In front of them was Shoto's team, all equipped with roller skates to maximise the use of Iida's speed.

"Hey Zuko look behind you! It's your honour."

Unfortunately that did not work.

"Todoroki, get ready." Iida warned

 _Get ready? What's gonna happen?_

Izuku brace for Iida to try to snatch it. What happens next surprised all of them.

"Recipro Burst!"

Iida ran at unbelievable speed which caught Izuku off guard, allowing the headband to be taken.

"What the shit?! Iida! You've been holding out on us! I thought we were friends man?"

Iida looks back at Izuku "Every man for themselves, remember?"

Izuku shook his fist at him "Don't listen to me! Why would you listen to me?" He glared at him "Guys we're getting that back. All hands on deck. Shiver me timbers and prepare to board."

"Why are you talking in a pirate voice?"

"I thought it was suitable but now it sounded stupid. Ignore me, just get the headband back! He covered them up and move them, I think it's the last one! Move people!"

Momo tried to wack Izuku with a staff she made but he grabbed it "Thanks a lot ponytail!" He tore it from her grips and tried to hit Shoto with it.

The attack was block but it distracted him long enough for Izuku to reach for the headband. He grabbed them just in time because Shoto reacted and light himself on fire.

"Owowowo! You need to chill down, hot stuff!" He said as he shook his arm trying to fill the pain of the burns.

Shoto look at his left hand in disgust and Izuku noticed "Don't like using you fire huh? Your loss. It seems pretty cool."

They started to retreat and Shoto's team try to follow but suddenly Izuku heard the voice of the number 1 thing on his hate list.

"DEKU! GIVE THAT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Izuku flip him off "How bout no? And a side of go fuck yourself?"

But before either Shoto or Bakugo could get their hands on Izuku, the bell rang!

"TIMES UP PEOPLE! THAT WAS ONE HECK OF A CALVARY BATE! IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA, WHO SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KEEP HIS 10,000,000 POINTS! SECOND PLACE WE HAVE KATSUKI BAKUGO! THIRD IS SHOTO TODOROKI, HE MAY HAVE LOST THE 10,000,000 BUT HIS BASE POINTS ARE ENOUGHT TO GET HIM TO THE FINAL ROUND! FOURTH WE HAVE TEAM TETSUTE- WAIT A MINUTE, THIRD PLACE GOES TO TEAM HITOSHI? WHERE THEY COME FROM?! ANYWAY WE HAVE A HOUR BREAK SK EVERYONE KICK BACK AND RELAX! ERASER, LETS GRAB SOME LUNCH!"

"I'm gonna take a nap."

 **And that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it seems rush but I just want to hurry and write Izuku vs Todoroki. Hope you like this one. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 19

**Finally I updated this fic. We'll see Todoroki and Izuku talking today. Apologies if this was short. Okay, on with the story.**

They stared at each other, one serious the other thinking about something else.

 _Did I leave the stove on back home?_

Izuku snap back to reality once Todoroki cough to catch his attention. Izuku saw that he was giving him a glare, what did he do?

Almost as he read his mind he responded "You overwhelmed me. So much so that I broke my own pledge."

Izuku scratch the back of his head "Uhh...sorry I guess? Can I go now? The cafeteria is gonna be full soon."

Todoroki ignored him and continued "You know my father is Endeavour right? The second greatest hero of all time."

 _Endea- who now?_

 _"Come on, dont you remember? You broke his Hero Agency building's window last Summer."_

 _ **"Heh, I remember. We also posted a couple insulting memes on him right? You called him Endeawhore."**_

 _Oh yeah! I remember. One of my best puns._

Todoroki didn't notice his inner conversation, if he did he ignored it.

"Sure he made a name as a hero himself but he always saw All Might as an eyesore and roadblock. My father couldn't beat All Might so he came with another plan."

"Alright why are you telling me this?"

Todoroki's already serious glare somehow turned more serious.

"Ever heard of Quirk Marriages."

Izuku suddenly realised what was going on.

"Wait a minute..."

Todoroki waited for his reaction.

Izuku suddenly looks panicked "...I totally left the stove on back home!"

This made Todoroki even more angry, how much of a moron can this guy be?

"Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into-"

"Yeah yeah I know. I get the drill you were born in a quirk marriage, big deal. What's the big problem anyway?"

"He raised me as a tool to fulfil his own ambition. I hate it! Being a tool for that human garbage. As I remember it my mom was always crying." He puts a hand on his scar "'I can't stand to see the horrible left side of yours.' She said before pouring scaling water in my face."

This time Izuku was serious.

"So you're dad was an asshole and your mom was one too?"

He glared at him again "My mother did that because of my father. Before she was a kind woman but that bastard put her into that state that caused this!"

Izuku raised his hand for a high five "Cool, mines the same! Asshole dad's and cool mums, were like 'Similar Backstory Pals' or something."

"Are you never serious?!" He said, sounding really annoyed and angry.

Izuku shrugged "Most of the times. Anyways gotta go! Cafeteria's nearly full." He quickly excuse himself. No one saw the sympathy he had on his face.

He knew what Todoroki's been through, he was in the same position a year ago.

 _Poor guy. So he doesn't use his fire to piss his old man off huh?_

 **"I know what you're thinking. Don't! It's non of our business, he's got daddy issues so let himself deal with those himself."**

 _"But you're a hero now! You need to help people, even if it's with daddy issues. That's your job now!"_

 _ **"We only joined because we wanted to avoid jail remember, or is it because you haven't given up on that dream like you though you did?"**_

 _You're crossing the line! I gave up on that!_

 _ **"Then why did you gave most of your money to charity huh?"**_

 _Shut up, you both know why! Now shut it before I bash my head on that wall!_

He stops and facepalmed in frustration, he knew what he has to do. Being a good guy sucks.

 **Later**

"What the fu-"

In the stadium the boys of Class 1-A saw their female classmates in cheerleading outfits. Izuku did a spittake with his coffee and started blushing, wasn't a pervert but he has to admit, the girls look hot.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us!!" Yaoyorozu yelled at the two boys who were giving each other thumbs up.

Izuku looks away from the girls and covered his face, he was still shy around the opposite gender even as a hardened mercenary.

He saw Hagakure waving the pom-poms around "Still time before the main event, can't just stand around! Let's just go with it, should be fun!"

They turn their heads to the speakers as they heard Present Mic make an announcement.

"ALL RIGHT! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS RECREATIONAL COMPETITION, ONCE THAT'S OVER WE'LL MOVE ON TO THE FINAL EVENT! BETWEEN THE 16 MEMBERS OF THE WINNING TEAM WE'LL HAVE A FORMAL COMPETITION. A SERIES OF ONE ON ONE BATTLES!"

He muted out Midnight explaining the rules. This was where Izuku would excel in, he has been studying with his class for a week and has gotten full view of them using their abilities and skills. His Photographic Reflexes recorded them and stored them into his memories.

That and he watched Lethal Weapon and the first season of Daredevil yesterday **[if you don't know what those are, what is wrong with you? Stop reading and watch those now. Not necessary for fic but both have awesome fight scenes. Not sponsored]**. He's ready to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and he's all out of bubblegum.

"Excuse me I would like to withdraw."

All eyes turned to Ojiro, Izuku did another spittake with the coffe he was drinking, hitting Iida.

"Midoriya?!"

Izuku ignored him "Dude what the heck? This is your chance to be noticed by pros. It's a once... wait no. Thrice in a lifetime opportunity!"

"During the Calvary Battle, I couldn't remember anything up until the end of it. It's probably his quirk that did it." He said indicating his purple haired teammate, Hitoshi Shinso.

Izuku grimace, even though he read his file he doesn't know the full extent of the brainwashing quirk.

"I know this is a great opportunity and it's stupid to throw away." He started only for Izuku to interrupt him "You think?"

He continues "But everyone made it with their own strenght. Yet I'm standing here and I don't know how or why. I just can't take it."

Hagakure tried to convince him otherwise "You're thinking about it too hard, just show what you're made of in the tournament!"

He covers his face "No, I'm talking about my pride. It doesn't feel right. And why the heck are the girls dress like that?"

Another person also withdraw, some dude from Class 1-B. He had the same reason. Izuku looks more worried, how powerful is Shinso's brainwashing?

Midnight leers at them "How naive and green..." then smiles and cracks her whip "I love it! Ojiro and Shodo have officially withdraw."

After they decided who would replace them (Team Tetsutetsu) they put up the matchups. Izuku looks and saw his first match was with Shinso.

Izuku has fought those with mind control quirks before and won but they worry him the most. He knew that the brainwashing from Shinso will only work if he responds so he has to keep quite. Which was going to be hard since he loves talking and making jokes.

"Izuku Midoriya, thats you right?"

He turns to see his opponent behind him and was about to respond when a fluffy tail covered his mouth.

"Midoriya, don't answer him."

Ojiro pulled him away from Shinso, tail still covering his mouth.

"There's something you need to know about that guy's quirk, he-"

Izuku shrugged the tail off and replied "Needs the person to respond in order for it to work, I know."

Ojiro looks surprised at how fast Izuku figures it out and was about to question how he knew.

"Dude, I've been doing this type of work before you were even a yellow belt. You can say I'm a pro at this." He announces proudly.

Only to then spill the packet of skittles and MMs he was holding.

"Aw man, I dropped my candy."

 **And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoy. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 20

**New chapter! Today we'll get a Shinso vs Izuku. Sorry we won't be seeing Shinso's backstory because I'm sure all of you already know it so I won't explain it.**

Izuku stood in the corridor and was feeling excited. Even with his disinterest in the Sports Festival, he was getting hyped for the fights. But he was also nervous. He hates getting mind controlled, it's annoying and gives him one hell of a migraine.

"FIRST MATCH. HE LOOKS PLAIN AND UNINTERESTING BUT HE GOT FIRST PLACE FOR ALL THE EVENTS! ITS IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM THE HERO COURSE!"

Izuku cracks his knuckles and looks at Hitoshi. He looks tired and almost bored. Confident guy, but that works for him.

"SORRY BUT HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO STAND OUT SO FAR. ITS HITOSHI SHINSO FROM THE GENERAL STUDIES!"

Hitoshi just looks tired and scratches the back of his head.

"HERE'S THE RULES! YOU DEFEAT YOUR OPPONENT WHEN YOU GET HIM OUT THE RING, IMMOBILIZING THEM OR MAKE THEM SAY UNCLE! FIGHT DIRTY UF YOU MUS, WE GOT GOOD OLD RECOVERY GIRL ON DUTY! NO GOING FOR THE KILL OBVIOUSLY! A HERO ONLY FIGHTS WHEN INPURSUIT OF VILLAINS!"

"'I give up.', huh? Get it Izuku Midoriya? This will be a test of your strenght of will. If you got any vision of the future, no sense in worrying how you got here."

 _Is he trying to bait me or something. He is, his quirk needs me to respond. Don't respond don't respond don't respond..._

"READYYYYYYYYYY?"

But Hitoshi had more to say "Like that monkey babbling about his pride."

 _Don't say anything don't say anything don't say-_ "Get a tissue, you got bullshit on your lips." _GOD DAMN IT!_

"START!"

As soon as Mic said start Izuku felt something grasp over his mind. It was the familiar feel of mind control. Damn his mouth, he couldn't help it.

Hitoshi smiles "It's my win."

Out in the seats, Ojiro was angry "Damnit I thought you knew?!"

"WHATS THIS? IZUKU MIDORIYA ISNT MOVING AN INCH! HES NOT EVEN TWITCHING! COULD THIS BE SHINSO HITOSHI'S QUIRK?!"

Aizawa put in his comment "Like I said, the exam was completely irrational. Shinso failed the physical portion of the exam but passed the written part. He got into General Studies though and that's all he could hope for. His quirk is powerful but given the format of the exam, it doesn't help."

Hitoshi looks at Izuku "Must be nice to be handed everything handed to you doesn't it Midoriya? Now... turn around and walk out the ring."

Izuku complies and started to walk but a few steps later...he stops.

Hitoshi looks confused and even more so when Izuku grunts in pain. Then surprises him when he turn and glared at him.

 ** _"Fuck that hurts! Punch him in the nuts for that! Beat the shit out of him!"_**

 _"Calm down, it hurts me too but we can't seriously injure him for that."_

"Hard to control a guy with a damaged brain is it?" He said gloatingly. "I jumped off a building a year ago and went sorta insane. Guess your quirk doesn't do well against crazy people, eh?"

He walks to Hitoshi, the tables now turned. "If you got any tricks up your sleeves this is the time to pull them."

Hitoshi growls and yelled "How?! You're not supposed to be in control!"

Izuku slams into him and starts pushing with ease "Like I said. I'm messed up in the head. You're not the first to try and mind control me, all those who tried failed, but I gotta say. I expected more."

Hitoshi tried using his quirk again but when that failed he started punching him "Damn you!"

"Already am buddy." He shrugs off the punches and continued pushing.

"Trying to push me out? I'll give you that honour instead!"

He surprises him when he uses his momentum against him and nearly push him out. _Clever guy._

But it wasn't enough, of tricks like those were all it took to beat him he would be dead a long time ago.

"No thanks. I'll give it to you instead!"

He grabbed Hitoshi's arm and performed a judo throw on him, pushing him out of the arena.

"Shinso is out of the ring!" Midnight announce and the crowds began cheering and clapping "Izuku Midoriya makes it to the second round!"

Izuku was about to return to the prep room but stopped and asked to Shinso.

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

Shinso didn't look at him as he replied. "You don't get to choose the things you admire."

He starts walking away and was surprised to hear that people where shouting encouragements to him.

"You did great Shinso! You're the shining star of the General Studies!"

"Man he has a great quirk. That's pretty useful don't ya think?"

Izuku decides to put in some encouragements to.

"Hey, If you really want to be a hero, just try harder. Go to the gym sometime, take a few lessons on fighting or something."

Shinso looks back in mild surprise.

"If a fucked up like me can make it so can you. Don't give up you hear?"

Shinso nodded "Wasn't going to. I'm going to keep trying and I'll become a greater hero than all of you in the Hero course." He stares at Izuku "Don't lose in a sorry way out there alright?"

 **Thats all for today. Sorry for the short chapter, blame my writers block. So yeah, Izuku is immune to some psychic type quirks, cause his mind is too messed up. Sorry if it seems stupid. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Notice

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating but I made another story. It's the prequel of Under the Green Hood. As for why I made it, it will be explain in to. Go on and check it out. It'll start boring but will be exciting soon. As for Under the Green Hood and First Nomu, they will be place on hiatus for a while until I did a few chapter of Under the Green Hood: Prequels. Thanks for supporting the doc and hope you enjoy the new one.**


	28. Filler

**Just a filler chapter for fun. Inspired from Assassin's Creed: Black Flag**

Inside a bar, somewhere in Kamino Ward. A group of men where discussing about a bounty on a certain someone.

"You know the kid with 10,000 on his head? It got upgraded to 1,000,000 yen." One of them said to his friends.

The other snorted "Whoever put the bounty either hates the kid a lot or is stupid. It's just a kid, no need to spend millions on killing him."

A third asked "What if he has a strong quirk?"

The first sneered and downed a drink "No, get this. He's quirkless."

They all started a discussion on how it'll be easy money but then a they heard the sound of a beer mug slamming on a table at the sninister, dark corner. (The lightbulb was broken)

The owner of the mug laughed at the trio. They got pissed and stood up "You got something to say old man?"

The man leaned forward to reveal his face, it shocked the trio. It was the deadliest man in the world, Death Hand. His Quirk is Death, it's a simple quirk. It causes any organ in the body to fail. He is infamous for causing numerous deaths of high value targets. Rumours where that he killed 50,000 people in 3 years.

"Why yes, I have a lot to say." He chugs down his drink "Come, huddle in and Death Arm will tell you a tale. A tale of why going after that child is the dumbest fucking idea a man can think off."

The trio look at each other in doubt but listen intently, they don't want to feel the wrath of Death Hand.

The old man poured himself another drink "In a world full of monsters and gods, he's only mortal. But this...boy" he pauses as if he wasn't sure it was the correct word "he's a devil...dressed as man. Taking joy in the chaos he causes."

 **Flash**

 _Izuku stood in front of a large building in his suit. He pulls the hood over his head and hefts a M249. He grins under his mask._

 **Flash**

"I've seen him clear a building of heavily armed and powerful mercenaries in less time than it takes to cook instant noodles." He looks slightly worried now.

 **Flags**

 _The man who lives at the top floor of the building began cooking instant noodles, he heard a commotion down stairs but rounds it up to it being the bored grunts again._

 _But as the noise got louder he started getting a bit nervous. He looks at the door and suddenly, just as the, the noise stops._

 _The man relaxes, but went to check the peephole just in case, he brought the noodles that just finished being cooked, with him because why not?_

 _Suddenly the door burst open and a hole appeared on his forehead, as he collapses, the assassin grabbed the bowl of noodles and started eating it._

 **Flash**

"And he's a clever one, that guy. Knows every thing you're about to do before you even do it. If you don't kill him immediate he'll memorise your fighting style and kill you with it." He said putting a finger on his throat to emphasise his point.

 **Flash**

 _An extremely skilled fighter was beating the crap out of Izuku, toying with him. As he prepare to deal the final blow, it was blocked perfectly. He saw Izuku grinned sadistically before unleashing a barrage of moves that put the fighter in extreme agony for the next 3 minutes before snapping his neck_

 **Flash**

"So if it's death and misfortune you want, then the Green Hood's your man. Only...don't meddle with his private affairs." He gave a look of genuine fear "Because there's more secrets in that man, that even I dare ask."

 **Flash**

 _The assassin waits outside th primary school, his target was extremely skilled so he needs an advantage. He knows the target has a girl in his care, if he could get her then-_

 _The next thing he felt was a graze of a knife, he heard a cold whisper that said "You shouldn't have done that."_

 _The assassin immediately fell back in the chair he was sitting on an stayed the unmoving. To the outside work he was someone waiting there but on the inside, the knife was poisoned so when it graze him it got inside. He was now feeling a burning pain in his veins and after 5 minutes of agony, his heart gave out._

 **Just a bonus, filler, chapter for fun**


	29. New Story Alert

**I'm sorry guys but I posted another story about Izuku and a symbiote. Check it out and I apologise for not updating the other fics. I will soon. My hiatus is gonna be resumed and extended for a while. I'm deeply sorry for any troubles and thank you for understanding.**


	30. New Story Alert 2

**New story again guy. It's a pirate AU one this time. It'll include themes of POTC and other pirate movies, games and anime. Bakugo won't be much of a dick and act more a a Jack Sparrow kind of character. Read it and if you enjoy leave a like and review.**


	31. Reboot Announcement

**Hey guys I realised I didn't update this fic a lot and I probably won't. You see this fic started as a great idea and still is but I think I'm not doing it justice so my plan is to reboot it. Start it over. Rewrite the whole thing. Prequels and all. The rewrite of this story will start showing in a few weeks or so and this one will be probably deleted. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
